Guardian Angel
by XxxRicchanXxx
Summary: Natsu x OC. Lily is an abused child found by Igneel in the future, she is sent back to when lucy is a little girl to become her Guardian angel. She then becomes apart of fairy tail... will her and natsu find love? Bad at summeries Please Read! R&R :
1. Prolouge

Banner For The guarding angel, What Rin Is wearing –The blonde hair chick- Is What Lily Wears Most of the time: /post/show?md5=

What lily looks like, check it out !- ./3218/2661683979_

( A/N minus those hair things ;)

PROLOUGE~

Hi Im Lily and im 17 going 18 years … My dad abused me after my mum left and I always had bruises and cuts on me… but he never went for my face, people would see them, enough about that though…I've always read about the past when there were guilds and magic users, I never thought it was real until I climbed a mountain – Not hard because it was small… and I was 4? -in our town and went to the cave that was in it, and there I met Igneel.

Igneel was a REAL Dragon! When I had found him I was shocked, the dragons I had imagined were Real! And the fact that he hadn't tried to kill me calmed my fears. As I remember back to that day I can see how his gaze had turned from hard to soft and caring. Maybe because I was a little girl who was abused… he could probably tell because my clothes were torn and I was newly bruised.

After that Igneel had been my best friend and new dad. He had even taught me Fire dragon slaying magic, it had taken me years to get as far with it as I' am now. Igneel had even told me about his other adoptive kid, Natsu who was back in the past for him, at first when I heard about Natsu I was extremely jealous, but after a while I got used to it. Then we come to where you basically caught up and I' am now 16 and its close to the day where Igneel sent me to be a _'Guardian Angel'_ To one of my ancestors… Lucy Heartphillia.

Yeah I've heard and seen the history with her father and we both have it pretty bad.

Chapter 1. ~Lily Pov~

'"What do you mean 'go back and see Lucy?"' I asked my '_Father'_ Igneel. "She's also had a bad life with her father… it can cost her a lot in the future so you have to go be a... a… a _'Guardian Angel'_ for her" He said with the kind of authority that said ' And no arguing'. "But how do I go back in time to see her?" I Asked. The Igneel just turned to me and gave me his dragon smirk. "I have the magic needed. I also want you to pack your clothes from your house and bring your guitar and any other important things you want" Igneel instructed

I just sighed and murmured ill be back, scaling down the hill I carefully maneuvered myself into the window leading into my room. I was watching the door the whole time I was packing, to see if **_HE_** would walk in. When I was finished I had almost fitted everything in my wardrobe into two duffel bags and gotten my guitar stuff together. I had plenty of the necessities and I chucked the bags out the window and left my guitar inside. That's when HE knocked on the door. I jumped for the bed and grabbed a magazine. He let himself in. "Dinner will be here in one hour, if you're late you'll be in trouble-" he glared at me as if to add emphases. I shudder. " OK?" he finished. I nodded " yes sir" I replied and went back to my magazine. He eyed me for a bit and then left.

I felt like screaming, I hate_** Hikari Heartphillia!**_ _Gawd_. I waited a bit before I decided to get changed, I wore my black bra and put it on and grabbed a blue flannel shirt, rolled up the sleeves and did the zips up and got some black short shorts on ( A/N **Check out the banner at the start to see what she's wearing. Its the blonde haired one/girl** ) then grabbed my guitar and quietly jumped out the window. Thinking about how I could escape so quietly I really noticed how much Igneel had taught me. I wonder if Natsu knew this stuff? Oh well. Seriously though if im only going back in time to see Lucy why bring my stuff? If I get to move up in that mountain with Igneel I will love him. Its only weekends usually, I starting humming a song I really love, SPiCa- chorus by vocaloids. Weird but I love em' ooh and K-ON to. Im talking to myself… great.

I got to the mountain and started to climb up to the top. By the time I was there Igneel was already waiting. " About time Lily" he said to me. " Yeah well, I had to be careful Hikari came and started saying if I was late for dinner there'd be trouble. Doesn't matter though" I retorted. He let out a chuckle and I eyed him. He started back at me and said " well we should get started, ill open a time warp and send you to different time –Lucy's time- and it will be to all the times she needs help or said your name ect. Are you ready?" he asked calmly. I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Yes" I stared up at him. I ran up and gave my foster dad a huge hug. " I love you" I told him. He brought up his tail to return the hug to me. " I love you too my little dragon slayer' he replied and I gave him a huge grin. I let go and took my place in front of him.

The magic started up and started to breeze through my hair. And then I as thrusted back and into a dark purple tunnel thing. I could hear voices… some quite, some screaming, some whispering… they all have the same sound though… its Lucy… im going back to the first time she ever needed help… because im her _'Guardian Angel'_


	2. Our Special Day

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter of Guardian Angel. Hope you enjoy it, And also just so everyone knows, Im Uploading as much as i can because school starts soon... please R&R :)**

Chapter 2: Lucy's special day ~

Lily Pov~

Im lying on the grass looking at the sky… I finally decide to get up. " I must be on the Heartphillia estate," I say to myself. Looking around I can hear crying in the distance, I start walking to the source of the sound. I see a little girl with blonde hair, with a simple red dress on crying with one onigiri in her hand. I walk up to her and kneel down in front of her trying to get a good look at her. The little girl looks up at me with tears in her eyes… this MUST be Lucy. " Hello… what's your name?" I ask her softly. She stares at me for a minute before replying " im Lucy Heartphillia… who are you and why are you here?" she sniffled. I smiled and wiped her tears off her face with my handkerchief. " im here because I was sent for you… and im your guardian angel" I told while giving her a bight smile. She stared at me in disbelief. I remember Igneel made me study Lucy in a way… know stuff that would help me… I had to do it for most people from back here.

" I know it's a special day today isn't Lucy?" I asked her. Her eyes widened. "Yup it is, its your birthday" I finished. She slowly nodded. "What's with the Onigiri? Shouldn't you have cake on your birthday? With family?" I asked carefully. She started to tear up. " Daddy doesn't like to spend time with Lucy anymore… he threw me out of his office when I interrupted him… he didn't even care it was my birthday… I made this to share." She explained slowly. " How bout' I eat your onigiri with you and then we'll go buy a cake?" I said happily. I could see her eyes lighting up as she nodded furisoly. Im surprised that she would go with a stranger. Heh. I sat down next to her as I took a bite of her Onigiri. "Oh My God. It's awesome… I've never tasted onigiri so good… and im not just saying that Lu-Chan!" I exclaimed. Her eyes light up and looked much more happier.

Lucy Pov~

" Lu-Chan?" I ask her. " Don't you like the nickname?" she asks me sadly. " no! no! love it!... I've just never gotten one before" I say sadly. She just smiles back " awe well im glad to have the honour Lu-Chan" she exclaims. " but if I have one you have to have one" I reply smugly. "Eh?" The angel stutters. "Hmm… what about… Azusa" She nodded in acceptance and just laughed. "Okay, but why Azusa?" "Because I like that name" I laughed

I don't know why but… I really trust this angel… she could be an imposer but I think she's the real deal. It makes me feel so much happier to spend time with someone on my birthday since mummy died… daddy stopped paying attention to me all together. Mummy was the one who spent all her time with me. We eat half the Onigiri each then the Angel stands up and puts here hand out for me. " Come on Ohime-sama (A/N Ohime-sama means princess) Lets go buy you a cake" She said warmly. I nodded slowly and stood up and took her hand. She then whisked me up and started carrying me bridal style. " Were going to get there extra fast okay?" She explained " Yeah! Lets go!" I felt like I was getting my energy back and starting to feel happier.

She started to run and I felt like I was flying, she was so fast! Maybe we are flying! She really is an angel! Just before we reach the sweet shop she stops flying and jumps down from the top of a building and sets me down. I take her hand and she looks down at me… I thought I did something wrong and go to retract my hand but she holds it tight and smiles.

" Lets go shall we Lu-Chan?" She asked. "Yeah! Lets get a chocolate cake with ice-cream!" I told her with a big grin plastered on my face. "Yeah! Chocolate is my favourite!" I beamed. This was turning out to be one of the best days of my life…

Normal Pov~

Lily/ Angel/Azusa ? (A/N Bit long… lets just keep it as Lily for our sake ) walked into the sweet shop with Lucy. Both their eyes lighting up at the sight of chocolate, cakes, lollies and anything you can imagine. The shop was blue and orange with two pillars at the front with a veranda and orange and blue curling around the shop. Lollies and chocolates decorated the shelves on the walls and isles. Lily was in awe. "Umm… we'll get one cake and 2 of the things you want the most" Lily told Lucy. "Yeah… Lets get the cake first." Lucy said.

Lily nodded. They walked up to the cashier who was an old lady with a pink Dress on with long sleeves and a pink frilly apron on. She had gray hair with glasses. " Hello you two youngsters, what can I do for you today?" She asked sweetly. "Ah, can we please have on chocolate cake with hot fudge?" Lily asked politely. She nodded and went out the back to get it. " Hot fudge?" Lucy looked at her weirdly. " Well… it's nice… and im not on a diet!" Lily retorted. " Whatever you say Azusa" Lucy sighed. 'Not good… she's got some spark coming back but im going to have to fire it up if I want her to be happier…'

Lily's thoughts were clouded with ideas on how to get Lucy happier. "Here you two are" said the old lady bringing the cake out. "Thanks can you keep it there for a minute, we want to buy a couple more things" Lily asked. The lady just nodded and Lucy and Lily walked hand in hand through the shop picking out some chocolates and lollies.

Lily paid for the stuff and they left. "Lets go to a hill on the estate, its really pretty up there!". " Yeah! Okay hold on Lu-Chan we'll fly!" Lily told her. Lucy held onto Lily tightly and Lily started to run as fast as she could. 5 minutes later they were at the hill that Lucy had described. And she was right… it was gorgeous!

Lily Pov~

The sun was high in the sky and there were no clouds to be seen. I sat down on the grass and opened up the cake and started giving some to Lucy. " Yummy! This is the best cake I've ever tasted!" She exclaimed easting as much as she could and going for her second piece. "Wow hold on tiger!" I joked half-heartedly. She just beamed at me and we kept eating. By the time we finished talking and eating the sun was starting to come down slowly. "Lets play tag!" I Suggested. Lucy looked over at me and smiled, jumped up and said "TAG YOUR IT!" she then bolted. I got up and started chasing after her. Not really going as fast as I could. "Aw! Wait up Lu-Chan! Im not that quick!" I said in a tired voice. She just laughed and started going faster. So I caught up to her and said. "Tag your in Lu-Chan" and started running. She laughed and started coming after me. "Azusa! Wait up!" I let her catch me and Lucy tackled me to the ground. I Started tickling Lucy and she burst into a fit of giggles.

After a while is stopped. "OH NO!" Lucy shouted. "What's wrong Lu-Chan?" "Do you not see the time? If I don't get home in 10 minutes daddy will get angry at me!" she wailed. I hushed her and soothed her crying. Well.. Ill take you, I'm super fast remember? Lets go!" I said as I scooped Lucy into my arms and ran as fast as my inhuman speed aloud me.

We made it there with minutes to spare. "Here, Lucy… If You Ever Need Me Again… Just. Say. My. Name. Azusa Tenshi" I Told Her with a smile. She nodded her eyes glazed over with unshed tears. "There, there Lu-Chan… Even when you don't need me, ill always be right here" I told her as I crossed over her heart. I grinned at her. She smiled at me with tears on the side of her face. I started to disintegrate, my particles moving to the next time for when Lucy needed me.

I can't help but smile and wave as I started to fade. "Don't forget Lucy… I'm your 'Guardian Angel'

**Ahh there, took a bit but i hope everyone enjoyed it :)**

**R&R**


	3. Everything We Went Through

**Hey everyone! im on a roll with all these chapters :)) Also with all the chapter names during one its just the way i did it on word. Enjoy the story! **

Chapter 3: All The Times You Needed Me~

Lily Pov~

As I got thrown into the time warp again I could her Lucy's voice again… she was sad again. I frowned… why couldn't it be times where she was happy? I was taken to a year were Lucy could have only been a couple of years older…

"Yo, Lu-Chan" I said with a smile and a fake salute. We were in her bedroom, which had bright pink walls and a canopy bed with pink and blue sheets mixed with a heap of different coloured pillows. She had a desk with paper all on it and paints, pens, pencils and a notebook, which was opened. Lucy was on the bed crying, when she looked up and saw me, she latched onto my waist and buried her face in my belly and started crying. " Ah don't cry now-" I sat down on the bed. "- Okay, what happened Lu-Chan?" I softly asked.

" D-Dad, H-He… H-He S-Slapped me… Because I-I wouldn't I-I didn't come home E-Early enough from playing I-In T-The F-Flowers… H-He got angry And- And Hi-Hit me" she started bawling her eyes out. I frowned… he's turning to much like Hikari… I lied down on the bed with Lucy in my lap." There, they're Lu-Chan… you've only called me once… in what 2 years?" I asked half-heartedly. She nodded. "I was saving it for absolute BIG problems… plus there hasn't been to much trouble" she explained after she had calmed down.

Lucy and I talked for the rest of the afternoon until I decided it was time to leave. " Got to go Lu-Chan, don't forget to call when you need me." I said with a smile. "Bye-Bye Azusa-Chan" she said with a smile. I started to fade again and I waved and told her. "Don't forget I'm your 'Guardian Angel'" I disappeared

There were many more times where Igneel had thrown me to times where Lucy had said my name, but not one to bore you with details… ill just skip to the last time before I got to join fairy tail where I met her dad and made a fool of him…

Lucy had once again said my name and she was happy for once and I was glad about that. "Azusa!" A full grown 16 turning 17 year old Lucy jumped up and down. " Yo Lu-Chan" I smirked. " Ha-ha I really wanted to talk to you! I'm becoming a stellar-Spirit mage! –Behind HIS back" Lucy exclaimed. "Oh my god! That's amazing Lu-Chan… wanna know something important to me?" "Yeah! What is it Azusa-Chan?" "… I'm going to join Fairy Tale, The guild and become one of their top wizards… I'm defiantly going to fairy tale!" I promised. Lucy nodded her head furiously and stood up "Me to! Fairy Tale is the guild I will join" she stated as she fist pumped with me. "What? Why?" I inquired. " Isn't it obvious? Because I want to be with Azusa-Chan" Lucy beamed at me. I smiled back… "Lucy" we both froze in our spot.

Chapter 4: The fool is you! ~

Lucy Pov~

I knew that voice to well… DAD! Shit… "Azusa you have to hide!" I whispered franticly. She just shook her head. "WHAT!" I whispered. OH MY GOD. Dad is going to Azusa… who've I've kept a secret all my life. And she DIDN'T want to hide.

Lily Pov~

Its funny cause she didn't understand this is the day I'm going to make fun of her dad for all he did to Lucy… and maybe ruin his place. I smirked. "Lu-Chan, just sit in a natural position and act like nothing is wrong okay?" it was more of a demand then a request… she nodded and sat on her bed laying on her belly facing the door reading a magazine with me lying on the ground reading on my back. "LUCY" He snapped as he knocked on the door. "Yes dad?" Lucy in a bored tone, and I had to stifle a giggle and she smile down at me. "I'm coming in now" he said in an irritable tone. I smirked.

He walked in and looked down at me in surprise and I looked up at him let a bored look overcome my face and go back to my book. He looked annoyed and I think I may have noticed him staring at my chest. "Lucy! Who is this young lady" he snapped. "Hm? Oh that's Azusa… why what's wrong with her?" Lucy inquired. He grunted. He then dragged me up by my elbow and made me drop my book. "Hey!" I snapped. " I was reading that" I yelled. Lucy then sported an alarmed look on her face, and I knew this was the way to go to get under his skin.

" I don't care you idiotic women" he growled. " Wow nice dad Luce" I refrained on using her nickname in front of him. " What's your name then?" I said rather disrespectfully. He growled at me. "Its Daichi Heartphillia" he stated proudly. "Pfft. Lucy's better" I murmured but loud enough for him to hear. "Lucy! Who said you could have friends around?" he demanded. " I did" "since when did you make the rules"

"Since I was smarter then you" I retorted. He started getting angry… perfect. I ran out the door and stood in the railing for the stairs. "Get down from there this instant!" he yelled. "Ehh? I like it up here! I can see everything but your face" I smirked. His face started to turn red and I started to giggle, he waled up to me and said "if you don't get down ill push you" I started to walk around the edge of the vanity "do it then" I stated in a neutral tone. He smirked and pushed be backwards and laughed. So did and he stared down at me with a weird look.

I did a back flip and landed on my feet. The pushed off the ground and used my fire dragon slaying magic to make jets in my feet to push off the ground and burn it. Then I came back to the railing, sat down back at it… and punched him in the gut. I then walked back to Lucy who was having a laughing fit in her room. "Love you dad Luce" I commented sarcastically. She didn't reply

Lucy Pov~

I could not believe what Azusa had done to dad I was cracking myself. It was so funny! But then he came waltzing in all high and mighty. "Azusa" he growled deeply. . She turned around and got slapped straight in the face. The look on her face and it turned because of the force lingered for only a second before she turned to me and smirked. "So you hit other peoples children? Wow what a lovely man you are!" she exclaimed. Azusa then shoved Daichi out the door and then told him something in a whisper… I wonder what it was?

Normal Pov~

Lily walked up to Daichi and said this "If my dad got a hold of you, you'd be rip to shreds… because my Dad is a Dragon" Lily smirked and turned around to Lucy and smiled. Then Lily climbed up to the 3rd story and shouted out. "HEY EVRYONE! ALL THE SREVENTS HAVE THE REST OF THE DAY OFF! AS ORDED BY DAICHI HEARTPHILLIA!" Lucy then bursted into giggles again because it was only 11:00 Am. All the servants dropped everything and left. Daichi then stormed up to Azusa and said "One day ill get you back you Bitch" "Roger that sir idiot" Lily then jumped down and went into Lucy's room and locked the door.

Lucy Pov~

I had finished laughing by the time Azusa came in… but when she locked that door all of a sudden she had an upset look on her face. "What's wrong Azusa-Chan?" "Lu-Chan… I have to leave" "I know. You always leave but you always come back when I need you," I said with a smile. But the sad face didn't budge. "No… I'm leaving and… I can't come back till a certain time in your life… and even I don't know where that is" she… she couldn't come… back? "Wha-what?" I said… no..no no no no NO! I started to cry and she started to look even guiltier.

"You can't leave! Your one of the only people who ever cared for me! Made me feel better! You can't leave Azusa!" she winced visibly… "Lu-Chan… I have to go… but if you don't like it here I have some advice" she told me with a said smile. " run away…to the guild… Our guild Fairy Tale… and ill meet you there" What? Go to Fairy Tale… "Yeah! Ill go, ill meet you there Azusa-Chan…" I Started to cry… "Hey hey, I don't want to be watching you cry as the last time I saw you before I leave!" I could hear the smile in her voice

Lily Pov~

"Lu-Chan… I have to leave" This was going to be hard… She smiled at me! " I know Azusa, you always leave, but you always come back" Lucy grinned… I started feeling worse… I had really grown close to Lucy… "No… im leaving and… I cant come back till a certain time in your life… and even I don't know when that is!" this was really hard… because I know when we meet up I wont be needed and I have to do something but I don't know what! Dammit Igneel! "Wha-what?" Aw man, Lucy was starting to cry… that'll make me cry!

"You cant leave! Your one of the only people who ever cared for me! Made me feel better! You cant leave Azusa!" I winced… she never called my name like that unless she was REALLY upset… I knew she really wanted to go to Fairy Tale with me… "Lu-Chan… I have to go… but if you don't like it here I have some advice" this should be good I thought sarcastically. "Run away… to the guild… Our guild Fairy Tale… and ill meet you there" heh. "Yeah! Ill go, ill meet you there Azusa-Chan…" Awe man she was crying I couldn't stand it when she cries it makes me cry…

I started to comfort Lucy and hug her… then all of a sudden I started to fade… "NO! Azusa-Chan! I just wanted to tell you… I love you and ill meet up with you at Fairy Tale!" I nodded and gave her my best grin I then pulled a photo out of my pocket and gave it to her. "A photo of us Lu-Chan, Ill see you at Fairy Tale" I grinned again. "Bye-Bye Azusa-Chan" she smiled back at me… and just as I was about to be completely disappeared I told her… **"Remember Lu-Chan I'm your 'Guardian Angel'"**

**R&R Please! i really like to get feedback :)**


	4. The Things That Are New

**Im Sorry about this chapter, the part when Lily first gets to Fairy Tale isnt that great and the fight scene too but i tried! please Enjoy :)**

Chapter 5: We meet again

Lily Pov~

I'm thrown back into the time warp and I end up with Igneel and all my bags. "I did what you said Igneel so can we go home?" I ask. He shook his head and gave me a look that looked filled with sadness and love. "What's wrong Igneel?" I asked softly. "Your going to Fairy Tale" he told me simply, I went wide-eyed. "What?" "Bye Lily… remember I love you" he told me as he handed me a photo of Igneel and me from when I was little. I smiled up at him and give him the best grin I can with tears threatening to fall from my eyes. "Its XX Day, XX Month, XX Year" he said softly and surprised me… all my bags went on my shoulders and guitar case in hand. "Bye dad… I love you," I said. Then once again I was thrusted back into the time warp. He smiled at me as I fell down, down and down. "You're my 'Guardian Angel'" Igneel told me softly

I came out into a place that looked like an old fashioned pub and everyone looked up at me as from the very top of the roof I started to come down. And my guitar case was about to get the impact of flying in a time warp to fast. "Land on the case!" someone shouted at me. "NO!" I yelled as I switched the places of my guitar and me. I started flying across the wooden floor and smashed through a few tables. And I finally stopped. "Owwie" I said. A lot of people started coming out to me. "Why didn't you land on the case!" a guy with blue/Black hair and no shirt on with jeans. "Why would I idiot" I softly said as I tried to stand up. He looked at me like I had grown a third head. "so you wouldn't get hurt like you are" he told me in a tone that said Are-You-An-Idiot. "Well I don't care, I could never hurt my guitar" I mumbled. I stretched and I hear a lot of bones crack. "Ooo that feels better" I said with a smile. "Hey this is Fairy Tale right?" I asked. "you just landed from a magic tunnel, smash our tables and wonder if this is Fairy Tale?" a lady with silver hair and a red dress asked me with indifference.

I put my finger on my chin and put on a thoughtful face. "Yeah pretty much" she burst into laughter. 'what a weird lady' I thought to myself. "Yes, this is Fairy Tale, but why?" she asked me. "Because I'm joining, where's the master?" I asked her. But before she could answer a loud burst of the doors opening came through the Guild. "IM BACK EVERYONE!" A voice called. "Ah Natsu!" The silver-haired lady called. And went over to the man identified as Natsu. Wait. I went wide-eyed… Natsu… that's Igneel's first child. "Natsu…" I said quietly. The shirtless guy looked at me and stuck out his hand. "I'm Gray, ice-mage" I took his hand and looked up and smiled "I'm Lily-" My answer was going to surprise him to no end. "- And" I stopped short. Gray stared at me. "What?" I let go of his hand and bolted for the tunnel It was still there! "Igneel!" I yelled. Damn. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. I could see his face as he smiled down at me. "I Love you, be good now… we'll meet again one day okay?" he said. I nodded. "You promised okay, you'd better come back! Bye I Love You! Don't kill Hikari!" I said with a smile and a wave.

But I couldn't stop the tears falling down my cheeks. I fell to the ground with silent tears falling as I hid my eyes behind my bangs. All the guild came over to. And Natsu was the first to come forward and speak. He had a dark and upset look in his eyes. " Did you just say Igneel… as in the Dragon Igneel?" he asked slowly as if I was some child. "Dad…" I said softly. I stood up. And looked at Natsu. " Yeah… he's my dad… and your Natsu… his first child… he talked about you…" I couldn't see his eyes. He then looked up at me and smirked. " Well then, were going to have to have to test that theory" he held out his hand. "Natsu, fire- Dragon slaying mage." I shook his hand. "Lily- Fire- Dragon slaying mage" I smirked.

"You want to join Fairy Tale don't you?" I nodded. "Well… if you're the kinda mage I' am, we gotta test it out." He grinned at me. And I grinned back at him. "Lets do it! But… where's the master?" I asked innocently. The lady with silver hair popped up. "Hi I'm Mira-Jane, the Master is coming now" she smiled sweetly. "Awesome. I'm Lily, nice to meet you." I smiled back at her. A short man bursted in, he had an orange and blue hat and matching jacket and a small wooden staff.

"Master!" Mira-Jane exclaimed. "Yo! What's going on? Whose the new girl?". Mira-Jane filled him in and he smiled an old man smile, "Well… lets go outside and start this thing!" He exclaimed. I sweat dropped; this guy is defiantly not in his era. The whole guild – And me- walked out the front and Natsu and I stood across from each other… Lets Go!

Normal Pov~

Natsu and Lily stood apart from each other. Both bracing for the masters word to let them go. "1… 2… 3… GO!" As soon as those words were said Lily had pushed off the ground and used her fire on her feet for extra speed. Then she had used her attack "Fire dragon wing attack" and knocked Natsu off his feet. "Damn."

Natsu came at Lily and punched her in the stomach "Ah!" Lily had the wind knocked out of her. She then brought her foot up and kicked him in his jewels. He was then stuck on the ground. "Fire dragons roar" Lucy burnt Natsu as he was immobile. He started to hurt a little because the fire was cold? Or was it so hot it was cold? Natsu stood up and started to eat Lily's Fire. "IM REFRESHED AND REVED UP!" Natsu s\took a stance and roared. "Fire dragons roar" and Lily faked a scared look and stood in the flames. She started to eat them too. Natsu looked amazed "Yummy! Haven't eaten flames that good in ages! I'm ready! LETS GO!" Lily shouts. Lily~ I realise that flames down work, so hand to hand combat, here we come!~ Lily uses the flames on her feet again and punched Natsu square in the face. He flew back and got a bloody nose. He stood up and came at Lily and punched her in the stomach, Lily fell to the ground, then flipped upwards and kicked Natsu in the face. Lily then shot a faire punch square in his gut and stood up.

Lucy Pov~

I had finished shopping for groceries because Happy and Natsu had eaten most of my food. So I started walking back to Fairy Tale when I saw everyone outside the guild. I run up to Levy. "Hey Levy-Chan, what's going on?" "Ah! Lu-Lu! There's Natsu and some girl called Lily fighting, she's going to be new to the guild if she beats Natsu! But-" I cut her off "But Natsu's one of the strongest people in Fairy Tail!" I exclaimed. Levy sweat dropped. "I wasn't finished! But, she's also the same type of mage as Natsu! She just dropped through a magic tunnel and landed in Fair Tale, the said she was joining! She's really nice from what I've seen… if you squeeze through maybe you can see better!" I followed Levy's idea; I went to the front of the crowd.

And I gasped and felt the tears prick at my eyes… There was Natsu, fighting Azusa… but why did Levy say her name was Lily? "Azusa…-Chan?" I said loudly enough for everyone to hear…. And she turned and looked at me… oh my god… she grinned at me, she was battered, and bruised and bloody but she still said to me "Yo, Lu-Chan, finally run away?" and smiled as she got engulfed by flames sent by Natsu when she wasn't looking. I cried out thinking she was hurt. But then she started to eat the flames! Well, Levy did say she was the same type of mage as Natsu… but she's an angel… My 'Guardian Angel'…

Normal Pov~

This fight was pointless as seen, but both didn't want to give up, the hand-to-hand combat when on for what seemed like hours but only in fact 30 minutes. Lily had kicked Natsu in the face punched him in the gut and 'jewels' he was on the ground and Lily was bruised, had blood all over her face and legs and had many scratches… Natsu was pretty much the same. "Lily wins! Just…" The master said. Lily let out a huge breath and fell to the ground exhausted. "I did it" Lily then stood up and heard "Azusa…-Chan?" she turned around and saw Lucy and tears rolling down her cheeks. "Geez Lu-Chan, you promised you wouldn't cry" Lily told Lucy. Everyone looked at Lucy who had flung herself at Lily. They were hugging and Lucy was crying.

"Who are you really?" Lucy whispered in Lily's ear. "I' am, Lily Heartphillia" Lily whispered back and Lucy went wide-eyed. "you'll have to explain soon" she said. Lily nodded.

"I did it Lu-Chan, but you beat me here!" Lily told her as they broke apart with a smile. Natsu looked at her like she had grown a third head. "How do you know Lucy, Lily?" Natsu asked. Lily looked at him with a smile. "I'm her 'Guardian Angel'"

**Sorry guys, first time fight scene, not that good. Rate and Review please!**


	5. What Happens When The Heart Yearns

Chapter 5~

What?" Natsu burst into laughter. "Your Lucy's Guardian Angel? How does that work?" he asked. "Lets go inside" Lucy offered, Natsu and Lily nodded. " So Natsu, how does feel t be beaten by a girl?" Lily taunted, and instantly Lucy knew where this was going. Natsu had a vein pop out. Lil bit mad now. "What was that?" Natsu asked getting up in Lily's face. It didn't faze her, in fact she did it straight back. By now they were inside the guild and everyone was watching. Lucy sweat dropped. 'It was as if you could see there blazing auras' Lucy thought.

"Wanna go again?" Lily asked. Everyone. Was. Gobsmacked. It was like there we TWO Natsu's! "Sure lets go!" he growled. And the face he made was HILAIOUS! Lily tried to stifle a giggle but then burst to into a fit of laughter on the floor. She was literally laughing her ass off! Natsu sobered up. "The hell?" he said. "Ah. I'm good. I'm good. Ah Master Markov!" Lily yelled as she stood up and bolted for the Master. "I wanna be apart of Fairy Tale!" even if she sounded like a little kid when she said that her face was full of seriousness and determination

"Well… you did beat Natsu as required… Yes." Markov told her simply. And Lily's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Now where do you want the Fairy Tale mark?" Lily point to above her left bust area and the master stamped it on. And it came out… Red. Lily's eyes lit up. "Finally" She said with a smile

Lily Pov~

After all that was done I turned around to see Lucy crying. "Ah Lu-Chan! Remember what I said? I wanted to see you smiling when I saw you again! You know how I hate people breaking promises" I scolded. She started to smile. Then I was all of a sudden tackled to the ground. "Whoa what the?"

I saw Lucy holding onto me and crying her eyes out. I stood us up and she latched onto me again. "Ah, Lu-Chan, I may have been able to stop crying when you were little but Ah!" she looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. "Azusa-Chan!" she cried out and buried her face in my chest. "Ah geez" I commented, everyone was looking at us. Natsu looked up at me. "Azusa-Chan? Why is Luce calling you that Lily?" Natsu asked me with a confused look on his face. "Umm… That's a very long story…" I drifted off. "Come on Lu-Chan, lets sit down" I told her with a smile. "Do you want me to sing that song that I used to?" she nodded. I smiled "Okay".

_**"Hey, where are you right now? I wonder if your looking at this scenery… because in the far memory… I can gently remember it… **_

_**You don't have to decorate it**_

_**You don't have to hide it**_

_**Just put your current thoughts…**_

_**In a little blue bird…**_

_**Then all of a sudden we've come to the end of the story… so good night, sleep tight… now slowly close your eyes… and let the sandman dust your eyes with his magic… Let's look for the continuation of your good dreams… look for the hope, faith and happiness…**_

_**(on the other side of reality)**_

_**(Shake… shake… you're shaking)**_

_**(If it won't change…)**_

_**(Would you come and find me if I call out your name?)"**_

I gently finished the last note and noticed Lucy was asleep on my shoulder, I smiled tenderly down at her. "So… would you tell me that long story of you and Luce?" Natsu asked I looked up at him over the table and smiled. "Yeah" then I bent down to Lucy's ear and said." Sweet dreams, Your 'Guardian Angel' is here"

Chapter 6: We can relate

Lily Pov~

I had finished telling Natsu the story of Lucy and I and he was quiet the whole way through. He smiled up at me when I finished. "Wow… you were really good to Luce" he commented. I had left the bit out about Igneel, my family, and our heritage/Last name. it had already gotten late. We had seen Lucy home and went back to the guild just talking about anything. "so where are you sleeping?" Natsu asked Lily. She sighed. "I don't know… maybe I could ask Mira-Jane or Gray…" I drifted off. Natsu's face looked a bit alarmed when I mentioned Gray. "You can crash at my place if you want… I don't mind really, its usually only me or Happy with me" I smiled. "Are you serious! Thanks Natsu! You're the best!" I said as I swung round and gave Natsu a big hug. He blushed a bit. "Grab your stuff and lets go" he told her. I nodded and went to get my stuff and said goodnight to everyone.

Natsu Pov~

I started walking home with Lily and gods I was tired. She was one tough fighter. "Youre going to have to tell me about Igneel tomorrow Lily" I told her. She nodded. By the time we got to my house Lily was trying to stay awake. My apartment wasn't that different to Lucy's only it was different colours and had gym equipment. "The bathrooms that way" I told Lily. She went and got changed into her pyjamas and I did to. I collapsed into bed

Lily Pov~

I got changed into a big black hoodie and blue striped boxers and came out. I was always unnaturally warm I never really needed to even wear warm clothes in a snowstorm, but I loved hoodies. I grabbed the photo of Igneel and I and almost started to cry. But this wasn't the place and Natsu shouldn't have to worry about me… I don't want to make him sad about Igneel. But he would probably ask questions tomorrow about where I learnt that sort of magic.

I walked over to the bed, but tripped and fell onto Natsu's side. "Ouch" I mumbled as I rolled over to the other side of the bed and off Natsu. Wait. ONLY ONE BED! AHHHHH! No… okay Lily calm down… Natsu probably doesn't care… you only just met stop. And go to sleep. Now where was my puppy Oskar… "Oskar… come here," I mumbled. damn… I didn't bring Oskar… stupid. Poor Oskar… alone with Hikari… He'll be fine, I told my self and layed down.

~Dream~

(A/N it may be a bit gruesome so you can skip if you want to. Basically bad dream about Oskar)I was back at home and Oskar was lying on my bed and I went to go to him but my hands went straight through him. I tried to call him but my voice wouldn't work. Hikari came in looking for me. He couldn't find me and yelled out in rage. He turned and saw Oskar and lashed out hitting the dog over the head. Oskar whimpered out in pain and Hikari kept hitting. Oskar tried to bite him but Hikari wasn't fazed by it. I tried to stop him but I couldn't touch him. He had almost killed Oskar before he decided to leave.

~End Dream~

Lily Pov~

I woke up screaming, that dream was just SO real! And Hikari… Hurt Oskar… I broke down into tears… I hope he figures to run away or something… I heard something coming from my bag… what was it? Its okay, it cant hurt me, im strong and a 'Guardian Angel' I smiled and went to my bag…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>Ill be mean and end it there... not sure if i should make Oskar appear in her bag or a demonMonster? Help for the story to go on!**

**R&R!**


	6. Life In The Guild

Disclaimer:

Happy: Ricchan doesn't own Fairy tail!

Chapter 6: Life in the guild

When I got to my bag I gasped… it was…Oskar! I couldn't believe it, I cried out. Natsu grumbled and Oskar yipped.

"I don't remember having a dog…" he grumbles before he rolls over and falls asleep. I roll my eyes. He's as bad as me! I pat Oskar and pick him up and take him over to a water bowl. Oskar drinks it up generously; as Oskar's busy drinking I grab some small bits of meat and feed him. I giggle a little bit and watch him eat. After 10 minutes Oskar yawns. I smile gently and pick the puppy up and take it to bed with me.

That Morning~

I wake up to a yip and some growling. I grumble and roll over. It becomes louder. I groan. "For the love of gods! Cant a girl sleep in peace here!" I exclaim as I sit up and face Natsu. I see him on his legs, leaning his torso on the bed and his arms forward in a dog like stance. Then I see Oskar in the same position, but more natural. 'They're both growling at each other' I muse to myself.

Natsu looks up at me. "This dog says it has some sort of claim on you Lily! Who is this dog?" Natsu asked while keeping his focus on Oskar. 'Oh for the love of-' "Natsu… He's Oskar, He's my pet" I say groggily. THIS is what I woke up for? If this keeps up, Natsu's gunna get it. "Pet? Oh, you mean like Happy?" Natsu inquired. I nodded. "Yep, So basically, Oskar is saying he has a claim on me because he's been with me for like a year now,- he hasn't grown much eh?- so since I just met you he's marking his territory" I explain. Natsu Makes an 'O' shape with his mouth. I swear I hear him mumble something like 'But I have a claim too…'… Must be my imagination…

Natsu shrugs and gets up. As I'm about to lay back down Natsu jumps up. 'He's only wearing boxers.' I giggle; he's a boxer man. "Were going to Fairy Tail!' He declares. I look at him dumbly. "Uhh, why?" I ask confused. "I'm going to ask Master, if you can be in Team Natsu! Everybody wants a fire-dragon slayer on their team! Ha-ha! But I think it'd be best if you came with me" He said with a grin so huge it made me smile back.

"Okay then, I'll just get changed." He nods and goes to his closet to do the same. I grab my normal clothes ( **A/N Again, Banner :P**) and come back and Natsu's ready to go. We start to head out and Oskar follows. Natsu stops. "_**HE**_ cant come" he states. I raise and eyebrow at him. "And why not, he's just like Happy" I state. Natsu looks at me funny this time. "Happy knows the basics and can at least look after himself because he can fly" he looks at me. I keep staring straight at him. "Exactly why I said he's exactly like Happy" 'He-he now I remember why I didn't have to be so worried about Oskar' I snicker.

Natsu starts to laugh " Yeah, yeah so show me." He says with a grin. I look at him weird. " Its not that I don't want little Oskar to come with us, its just that, I don't want him to get hurt" he says as he gets down to pat Oskar and smiles. He stands up again. " So show me" he repeats. "Oskar" He looks up at me with those cute little eyes. "_Lets show him_" I move back a little and Oskar bursts into flames. Natsu jumps back surprised. A huge ball of flames engulfs little Oskar. Then all of a sudden the flames stop and they burst and flitter down to little embers.

Gone was the salt and pepper coloured standard schnauzer puppy, and there stood a tall Wolf. Oskar now came up to my hip and he was jet black in colour with red fur on his paws and on the tip of his tail and ears, that came out like flames and stood out from the rest of the fur. And from the red fur came flames orange and huge. Oskar still kept his chocolate coloured eyes though and I smiled at that.

Natsu whistled. I looked up. "Well, I'm convinced" he says with a smile. Oskar's flames go out and you hear a deep rumbling. I smirk. That's Oskar laughing at Natsu. Natsu half glares but laughs anyways. "Well let's go!" Happy says appearing out of nowhere. I jump back. "You scared me!" I half-yell. All Happy does is smile and say "**Aye!**" "Come on Lily your slowing us down" Natsu says with a grumble and a look that said ' **_Your-a-weirdo-but-hurry-up'_**. Natsu pulls his arms up and sit them locked behind his head and we start walking.

Natsu Pov ~

We start walking and its nice and quiet, we walk past a lake canal in town and Lily starts to walk across it balancing. 'Lily must of gotten that from Lucy… or Lucy got it from Lily…?' I don't know… I chuckle softly. Its been sort of quiet, no new jobs for Team Natsu. I really want some action, and to test out Lily's abilities again. I smirk, that fight was_ Huge._

We arrive at the guild and everyone's there, Lily's looking around and she spots Lucy. "Hey Lu-Chan!" she says with a smile and a little wave. I stop and make a gulping noise in fear. Lily almost runs into me. "Whoa, what's wrong Natsu?" she asks in confusion. I stutter a bit. "E-Erza's back" I say in pure fear. The one and only person –Possibly Lily to but meh.- that scares me to my knees. Lily looks at me dumbly. "Who?" she asks slightly dumb founded. "She's the one person that scares me and Gray to death… and there's also like 100 other people you haven't met so… yeah… but you HAVE to watch out for Ezra… she's tremendously strong and… she always stops trouble, especially between me and Gray and she's part of Team Natsu, so get used to her…" I drift of and shudder.

Lily Pov~

_'Well then_' I think. She doesn't seem that bad, she had scarlet hair, brown eyes that were a bit cold, sharp and scary~. She was also wearing a silver armour with the guilds emblem on it, and she had a blue skirt on and armour boots. She was actually quite beautiful.

I walk up to Erza with Natsu trembling behind me as we walked. Natsu then stood in front of me and suddenly looked manly, "Erza" he said with a sound of authority in his voice. She looked up from her seat and gave a small smile to Natsu. "Hey Natsu, been getting along with Gray" at her last words her eyes sharpened and Natsu shivered but nodded. She smiled a bit. Natsu moved aside and showed Erza me. "This is Lily, by now you've probably heard what's happened so I wont bore you with details and she's joining ou-" Erza cut him off. "So this is the other fire-dragon-slayer… Hmm" she stared at me and stood up, at first I thought she was going to shake my hand till I saw the fist fly. I quickly caught it before she could hit me in the face.

"Impressive" she laughed. I half-glared at her, but quickly changed my expression. Then all of a sudden I let go of Erza's fist as I was thrown into a wave of people- all from the guild- yelling "**JOIN OUR TEAM!**" "Ah!" I yelled, I was getting pulled from different directions. A vein popped out. I was getting annoyed now. I made my Fire- Dragon slaying magic go to my arms and everyone yelped and let go, either stumbling back or falling to the ground "**OW!**" most of them yelled.

_Gawd_. "Idiots" I mumble and walk to Natsu. "I thought they knew I was joining your team" I say so the majority of them can hear. "**WHAT?**" most of them yell. "That's unfair Natsu, two fire- dragon slaying mages in one team!" someone called out. Natsu and I turned. "I can join whatever team I want" I proclaim, whilst Natsu explains. "Its better if she's with another Dragon slayer" he says nonchalantly and laughs loudly, giving everyone a look at the sharp pearly whites.

They all just grumble and leave.

Natsu turned tome and whispered. "You still left out your explanation of you and Igneel, I'm waiting for that story tonight" she said with a big grin and sat down. I followed suit but sat next to Lucy and Gray. Oskar jumped up on the table and Lucy squealed and started playing with him, Natsu and Gray got into a fight about how I beat Natsu and Erza was trying to break them up.

I giggled, life certainly was going to be interesting living in this guild

**Sorry it was so short XD**

**Thanks guys for reading, Especially Ally**

**R&R**


	7. The Exciting Job

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail ~ Enjoy~**

Chapter 8: The exciting job

Lily Pov~

Okay… so I'm sitting here with Natsu to my right, and Gray to my left. And we all have extremely large bumps on our head. Were all kind of scared cause… Erza hit us. Basically Natsu and Gray were fighting, I try to break it up and start fighting with Natsu. Gray thinks I'm trying to take all the action and I fight with him. Then Natsu wants in and so forth. "Owwie" I mutter. Were all hunched over keeping our heads down in case Erza decides to attack us again. "This is all your fault droopy eyes" Natsu complains. "My fault? More like yours hot head" Gray fires back. I start getting angry. "Its both _**your**_ faults you idiots!" I shout at them. They sit down.

**WHAT IDIOTS!**

"Erza…Lu-Chan…" I drift off, they both look at me. "Lets do a job!" I saw with enthusiasm. I must look like a kid. Heehee. "Yeah lets! Its been a while since Team Natsu was in action! Plus I need to pay this months rent…" Lu-Chan drifts off. I Smile. Natsu and Gray stand up. "Sure! Lets pick a job Lily!" Natsu all but yells. "Yeah, I need some action, so pick a good one Lily!" Gray tell me. "G-Gray… you're _clothes…_" I drift off pointing at Gray in nothing but his boxers. His eyes bug out of his head. " **HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN**?" We all laugh.

"Haha, ill be back with a good job for us then" I smile and fake salute, whilst going to the job board. '_Hmmm what's a good, action packed job…_' I think to myself. _'One for spider removal, find a lost book, fight the small devils… what's a good one…' This… is tough. I skim around the job board till something catches my attention. 'Ooh a lawn mowing job… wow… people are** REALLY** helpless here aren't they?'_

But the job flyer next to it catches my attention. "Protect our village and kill or drive away the Chien… what the hell? Reward…_100,000 jewels_, a _golden zodiac key and a fire dragon scarf? **AWSOME!"**_

I grab the flyer of the board and rush over to the team. "GUYS! Check out this job and the rewards!" I see everyone come over to the piece of paper and read it over. All their eyes widen. "Good job Lily!" Erza and Lucy praise at the same time. "Heh heh heh. I' am pretty awesome huh?" I say with mock narcissism and they laugh.

Natsu Pov~

Wow. Pretty action packed and great reward! And a Fire dragon scarf to? I think ill let Lily have that… it'd be cool if it looked like mine as well! Haha. "Heh heh heh. I' am pretty awesome huh?" I hear Lily say. I burst into laughter. " Haha yeah right" she glares at me. "What'd you say punk" she jokingly says as she gets in my face. I get right back in her face " Lets fight then shall we?" I say.

"Lets go" she shot back. Lily punches me in my gut and I punch her in her back. We start getting serious in an all rounder fight. "Want more?" she shouts. "Bring it! I'm revved up!" we stop as we here half the guild laughing. We look quizzically at everyone. "There's to Natsu's" I hear someone barely choke out over the laughter. "Azusa, you and Natsu are to funny!" Lucy laughs. Gray's shitting himself and we just stand there, Till Lily hits me upside of the head. "Nice work doofus, I swear, your lucky I can't hurt you to much cause were leaving for a job tomorrow." She states. "Pfft whatever" I reply. We all start chatting when Happy decided to chirp in. " So where did you sleep last night Lily? Or where are you living now?" Lily looks up. "Oh I'm staying with Natsu" she says with a smile.

Droy and Jet decide to appear and yell "** LILY AND NATSU ARE DATING? OH MY GOD!**" _Idiots_. "Eh?" Lily confusedly says. "**NO! NO NO NO!**" We both shout at them. "Lily's only staying with me cause she doesn't have a place!" I explain and Lily nods furiously. They make an 'O' shape with their mouths and I mutter 'Idiots' underneath my breath. Lily obviously heard because of her enhanced hearing and giggled softly. I grinned widely.

Lucy Pov~

These guys are better then TV! Haha there really funny to watch. "So when are we leaving to go to this island?" I ask Lily. She looks up from hitting Gray and Natsu. 'Looks like Erza has a helper' I muse. "Oh, tomorrow around lunch time?" Lily looks thoughtful. I giggle. I think ill stop calling her Azusa-Chan… its not her real name. "Okay then sounds good. You know what to pack right?" I ask. "Yeah pretty much, couple of sets of clothes, the essentials. FOOD! And… ya know…" I blushed and nodded in understanding. Good thing she was prepared.

Natsu decided to listen in then and ask " What do you mean Lily?" Lily blushed furiously "Nothing! Don't worry! Girl stuff!" she hurried out. And Natsu lightly blushed. Not sure if he understood or not but okay. I hear a stomach growl. Lily blushes. "Heh heh. Natsu didn't feed me" She hits her head lightly and pokes her tongue out. "Hey! Its not my fault… not really… maybe…" he drifts off. We all laugh

Lily Pov~

Lucy orders something for me and I smile. But then Natsu stops here. "Look, she's a _FIRE_ mage, she needs to eat some fire. Aint that right Lily?" they both looked at me a tad angrily but waiting for my reply. "Ill eat… both?" Lucy looked at me weirdly but complied. Lucy had ordered me chips 'n' gravy and Natsu had just ordered me fire on a stick. He actually only ordered the stick, he put his own fire on them for me. I smile. "Thanks guys." I eat the fire first. "Yummy~" Natsu chuckles and I stare indifferently at him. I finish my meal and I'm stuffed. During the couple days I had been here, I had pretty much met everyone, we all became fast friends. Cana came over to our table and gave me a beer. "You should drink some" I looked up at her. "Sorry but… I need more food first!" its not like I was underage… I just don't like getting drunk. I can hold my beer great! Just don't like to get drunk.

I order more food and finish within the next hour. "Yummy~" Natsu had joined in somewhere along the line and now we both fell off the back of our seats, legs on the seat, backs on the ground and us patting our stomaches. "Hahaha, ill never get over Mira-Jane's cooking" says Natsu. I nod in agreement. "God are all Fire-Dragon-Slaying mages like this?" Gray asks. I look up at him. I look around for Erza and spit fire at Gray. "_Gyaah!_" He cries out and Natsu and I burst into laughter. "What an idiot! Hahaha!" We starting laughing inchohernt things till we calmed down and siged.

Gray stares down at us with an annoyed look. "**_Gawd!_** Its comfortable okay? For some reason I find the most weirdest posistions comfortable so… go strip or something" I fire at him. He looks pissed at me. "I** DON'T STRIP BECAUSE I WANT TO! ITS AN OLD HABIT!"** He yells. Natsu and I just stare blankly at him, then look to each other and back to Gray. We start laughting. "he finally cracked didn't he! Hahaha!" The same thing pretty much went on through the day.

"Geez, I don't think ive ever laughed that much in one day!" I wheeze out to Natsu on our way home. "Haha yeah, we'll do that to you" he says with a big smile.

We get to Natsu's place. "Natsu" I say as we get in the door and take off our shoes. "Yeah?" He starts to walk over to the kitchen. "Is there anything I can do to help around the house or something? I cant help but feel like a freeloader, since I cant seem to afford a place of my own.,," I drift off. I don't really want to move, I've only been here for what? Two nights and it already feels like home.

"Lily, your not a freeloder, heck if you want, you can live here!" I gape at him. Then my eyes turn to a look of astonishment. I squeal and run up and hug Natsu. "For real! Thanks Natsu!" I let go of him. "hehe, I cant believe you! THANKS!" He just chuckles lowly.

Natsu Pov~

Lily jumps up an attacks me into a hug. 'What an energetic girl' I think. "Thankyou Thankyou _Thankyou!_" Wow she says thankyou a lot! "Woah, theres no need to thank me so much, were Nakama aren't we" I say with a smile and she grins back. "Mhmm!" Lily starts to walk to the bedroom. "Im gunna get packed for our job tomorrow" Lily explains. I nod. "You know what to bring right?" I inquire. "Yup! And if I need help I'll just ask you, Heehee" she runs off and disappears into the bedroom. 'This is going to be an interesting misson'

Lily Pov~

'I think I'll probably just wear my normal clothes… better wash them tonight. Socks, shoes, underwear, hair brush... The women essentials… I'll sleep on the ground… that should be it!' I giggle sftly. "This is going to be an interesting mission" I smile to myself.

**Sorry that took so long guys! Only just finished my half yearlies so back on to updating as often as I can!**

**R&R :D**


	8. The Thrill

Disclaimer:

Natsu: I WANNA DO IT!

Lily: No ME!

Erza: I' am superior to you both

Lucy: I'm More important!

Ricchan: -.-' Someone just DO IT!

Happy: Ricchan Doesn't Own Fairy Tail! AYE!

Everyone: HAPPY?

Happy: Aye…?

Normal Pov~

Lily yawned. Natsu laughed. "Shut up" she muttered tiredly. "We should probably get to bed. Big job tomorrow huh" Natsu said with a grin. 'Yup!" "I'll wait for you to get changed" Natsu calls out as Lily leaves the room. She doesn't reply.

Lily Pov~

(A/N Sorry guys I just don't like other long pov's other then Lily's)

I walk to the bedroom and go to my bag. I grab my pyjamas out and get into the shower. 'Now that I think about it… I haven't seen Oskar since this morning… or Happy for that matter…' I just shrug it off thinking there hunting… 'But if Oskar's not back before Natsu's changed, I'm calling him' I think sternly to myself.

'It's a warm summer night… so that calls for a cold shower!' I think excitedly. I jump in and turn the cold water on. "COLD!" Maybe a little too much. I can hear Natsu from the other room laughing and I growl at him. I hear him snort back and I giggle. I wash my hair because you don't know WHEN your next shower will be when your on a job. 'My normal clothes are perfect for fighting… and we'll probably only get to the town its close to around afternoon… then investigating so I think I'll wear something different…'

"HURRY UP AND FINISH!" I hear Natsu call out. "I'm just finishing up! No need to get your panties in a twist" I call back. I hear him growl at the last comment. I get out and get changed and see him standing at the door waiting. I just stand there drying my hair. I poke my tongue out and keep walking. Natsu laughs and jumps in the shower.

"What to wear, what to wear, what to wear?..." I look through my bag till I come across a simple white short sleeved shirt, a black skirt with a red belt that went across from my left side and fell below my right hip with a cross, black thigh-high socks and black combat boots, also a hair accessory that looked nothing more but from the ball that held your hair came out 2 chopstick-looking things. But they were actually hidden knives.(A/N Does it sound/Look familiar XD)

"Perfect" I mumble. I leave it for tomorrow and jump into the lounge room. "After that cold shower… I think it just woke me up" I sigh. Natsu comes out in his boxers. "Ready for bed?" he asks as he finishes drying his hair. "Yup" I say with a smile. Natsu walks up to me. "W-what?" Dammit! I stuttered. But he was REALLY close! Natsu chucks his towel on my head and starts drying my hair. ''If your going to attempt to dry it, at least try and do it properly" he says in a parental tone. I giggle. "Sowwy" I say in a childish voice and he chuckles. I feel my head start to warm up and I look at Natsu… HE'S USING FIRE MAGIC ON MY HAIR! "Natsu… MY HAIR IS DELICATE AND CANT HAVE FIRE USED ON IT!" I yell at him. "Whoa!' Natsu falls. He brings me with him. He stops me from getting impacted and now were in an awkward position…

As we had fallen Natsu landed on top of me, I was below him and our lips were almost touching. We looked at each other with surprise… Natsu looked at me. He picked me up, "Kyaa! Natsu!" I squeal in surprise and he takes me to the bed. 'Well not exactly what you'd expect when you were in that position'. I sweat drop. He lies down on top of me and puts his head on my chest. "Wha… Natsu! What are you-" he shushes me. He puts his ear right above my heart and listens to it for about a minute. 'What the HELL is going on!' Natsu then puts his chin on it and looks up at me. "I can hear your heart!" he exclaims like a little kid and I sigh. 'Weird boy'

"Yup, everyone has a heart, even if its shrouded by evil or if it's the purest of hearts… n matter who you are you have a heart" I told him with a smile and his eyes seemed to light up with those words. "Good night" Natsu said as he layed down on his side and pulled me towards him and buried his face in my chest. "W-wait Natsu!" either he pretended not to here me… or he went to sleep. I'm betting on the former so I just let it go. I went down the bed a bit and pulled the blanket over us. "Nighty-Night"

That Morning~

Natsu Pov~

That was one good escape plan… I DID want to kiss Lily but… I didn't feel we knew each other well enough to do it… so I just acted like a kid and went to sleep. I woke up to something warm, soft and sort of felt fluffy. I opened my eyes and saw creamy white. My eyes bugged out! Wait… that was her neck. 'Lily must have moved down in the night… cause I remember sleeping on her boobs' I muse.

I wake up to see Lily still asleep. I look over to two small beds and note that Happy and Oskar were back. I lie in bed content… then I realise we have a job today! SHIT! I check the clock its 11:00! 1 hour! I hate to wake her up… she looks so angelic… But… "LILY WE GOTTA GET GOING!" I yell in her ear. "Gyaah!" she squeals as she rolls out of bed and falls on the ground.

I laugh and she puts her arm up on the bed and groans. "Not. Funny." She growls. My laughing fades. "Sorry, right. We've only got an hour to get ready and get over to the guild" Her eyes go from groggy to alarmed. "Shit! Erza's gunna kill us! Why didn't you wake up earlier?" She yells as she runs and grabs her clothes and goes into the bathroom. "I'm a deep sleeper!" I shout. "Well, so am I!" she yells back. "Okay… we can slow down a little bit…" I tell her. I go to my draws and grab my clothes and get changed. I JUST finished putting on my pants as Lily came out. 'Lucky' I think to myself

I go grab my sleeping bag and my bag. 'Looks like Lily's doing the same' I muse.

Lily Pov~

I will never tire from seeing Natsu's 6 pack. Ah~ right. Where's Oskar. I look around and find him and Happy in there beds. "Aww~" I coo. Natsu turns around and laughs at me. "Weirdo" I here him chuckle. I growl at him. "Shut up" I say back.

'L-lily…." Natsu says 'sounds like he's scared' I turn around "Yeah?" He points at the clock. "11:45 Natsu! We gotta go!" I yell. We grab our stuff and pissbolt out the door. "Natsu" I say as we run. "yeah" he shouts. "RUN FASTER!" I yell.

' we have to get there before Erza!' I think. We burst into the guild and everyone stares at us. Were panting and we walk in. but before we take two steps, we collapse. "is **pant** Erza *pant* Here?" I manage to choke out. "No, not yet, why?" Lucy pipes up. We breathe out a sigh of relief and jump up and walk over to Lucy and Gray. "We slept in and didn't want to be late so we ran around getting ready as soon as we could and pissbolted here so we wouldn't get in trouble off Erza for being late" Natsu explains. I just nod along.

Everyone just sighed and went back to what there doing. Natsu turned to me. "So explain to me what happened with you and Igneel." I gaped at him. I thought he forgot! I sigh. "Okay… when I was a little girl my dad had always abused me. One day I was so scared that I climbed up one of the mountains in our town, I climbed into a cave and found Igneel in there, he took me and treated me as his own. That's when he started to teach me Fire-Dragon slaying magic when I turned seven." I paused and Natsu nodded for me to keep going. "So then one day after all these many years since I was 7, up until 3 days ago he told me to go back to this time and be Lucy's 'Guardian Angel' so to speak." I stopped and whispered in his ear. "Lucy is one of my relatives, my real name is Lily Heartphillia, but I take the name of Lily Dragonil" I moved back and kept talking. "You and I aren't really related but in an adoption sort of way. So then I came to this time for what ever reason and basically straight before he sent me Igneel disappeared from me…" Natsu perked up at this.

"The day he disappeared wouldn't have been the 7th of July?" I looked at him weirdly. "Yeah… how did you know?" Natsu looked at me with the utmost seriousness. "Because for me, Igneel disappeared on the 777 year of the 7th month on the 7th day." I stared at him, my eyes wide with surprise and seriousness. "wow… almost exactly the same for me but a different year." I looked down in sadness at my bench chair.

Natsu stood up, "No need to be sad now! We've got each other and were on our way to a job" Natsu told be with his signature grin. I grin back. "Oh, good you guys were early, I was afraid you'd be late for the job and I'd have to punish you" Natsu and I froze in our spots and we mechanically turned around. "H-hi Erza…" okay… she doesn't look like she knows. "Well lets go!" Erza tells us all with a smile. We all nod and go get our stuff. I look at gray and sweat drop. "G-gray… your clothes" I say as I close my eyes and point to where his pants should be. His eyes bug out of his head. "Gyaah!" he shouts as he scrambles his clothes on.

Erza laughs and we head outside. I gape at the amount of luggage she brings compared to us. "WOW Erza!" "What?' she looks at me non-chalontely. "Nothing!" I say as I wave my hand in front of me. Natsu turns to me. "Erza normally brings this amount of luggage, its 'Light packing' for her" I figured as much. Lucy just giggles and Gray smirks.

Gray walks up to me. "Yo Lily, haven't had much of a chance to talk to you lately!" I look over at him as he starts to walk in time with me. "Yeah I know! How've you been? Anything been GOIN ON, if ya catch my drift" I wink at him to add emphasis. "Gah!" he splutters out in surprise and I giggle. "Well… not in THAT way… but there is a girl in the guild who I might like…" "Who, Who" I ask excitedly. "Secret, but you know her." I pout, "Meany" I mumble. Gray starts to drift off and I SWEAR I hear Natsu growl behind me. "Don't be mean to Lily! You'll make her cry!" Lucy says as she pops up. I nod. And cue puppy dog eyes. Gray groans and Natsu looks over "Gahh! The cuteness it burns my eyes!" I giggle and he chucks his arm around me as we start to walk together.

Erza overtakes us all and my jaw drops at how she's only using ONE arm to pull what looks like 200 kg of luggage! Natsu just laughs heartedly. We all chat away until we come to a transport service, Natsu flails, falls to the ground and then yells. "No, NO NO NO~!" I look at him weirdly. "Natsu gets really bad motion sickness with ANY type of transport" Gray explains and everyone laughs. Natsu seems to get a bit depressed and I just laugh and ruffle his hair. "Let's go bro" I say with a smile.

"Bro?" Natsu questions. I look at him "Hm? Well, you basically family… and you feel a bit like an older bro… I mean… with the… and… lqkfdhqwkljhfqjkw" Natsu laughs at the last bit. "SHUT UP! ITS HARD TO EXPLAIN!" I shout at him. Erza comes back out. "I got our ride, so lets go!" Erza tells us. We all nod and go to our ride. It's just a wooden carriage and a horse out front. We jump inside and find to benches up against each side of the wall. "There's a cupboard on the wall…" Lucy comments. "KYAA!" I shout. Everyone looks at me. "LU-CHAN! Don't scare me!" she just giggles and says sorry. Erza, Gray and Natsu just shake their heads at me and I poke my tongue out at them like the mature adult I' am.

I jump in front of Gray and he falls onto the ground. "What an idiot! Who falls on their arse in a carriage!" "Shut up Hothead" Gray retorts. I step in between them. "Now, you two. If you act like CHILDREN. Erza, Lucy and I will TREAT you like CHILDREN. Now shut up and sit down!" I shout at them. Adding a glare for emphasis. They both shut their moths and sit opposite each other. "Looks like there's 2 futons in there…" Lucy comments. I perk up and jump around to them.

"I bags one!" I shout as I grab a futon. Natsu and Gray both go for the other one. Natsu's glares at Gray. "I have this one droopy-eyes" he states confidently. "No Hot-head, I got it first" they both glare at each other. Lucy and I sigh. They kept fighting till Erza broke em' up. Erza gave it to Natsu as he would most likely be motion-sick she explained. So I got on the floor and set up the futons and laid Natsu down with Oskar and Happy. "AYE!" (A.N -.-') "Were moving now kiddies!" the driver shouted. As soon as we moved Natsu was sick. I sweat drop "His motion sickness does suck… why doesn't he get like this with happy?" I look up at Lucy but Natsu replies instead. "Whtarye Talkin Bout Lily? **HIC!** Happy isn't a form of transportation **HIC!**" I sweat drop. 'of Corse…' I think to myself.

"Arghh…" Natsu groans. He comes/ rolls up to me. "Lily…" GAWD! I lie down and Natsu rolls onto me. Lucy giggles, Gray smirks and Erza FAINTLY smiles. Natsu ends up lying on me, his head in my breasts but I leave him alone. Eventually he falls asleep and I too soon follow… It's gunna be a interesting trip…

Everyone's gunna murder me for late update! SORRY! SO busy with studying and stuff! Thanks for all the great reviews and don't forget R&R


	9. The Day Is Here

Hey Everyone Sorry Its Taking So Long To Update!

Disclaimer:

Happy: Ricchan Doesn't Own Fairy Tail AYE!

Natsu Pov~

I HATE transport. I get really bad motion sickness and it SUCKS! Gawd… and I swear Gray was trying to flirt with Lily… Well, all that matters is that were doing our Job. Can't wait either! This chien thing sounds cool. Where in this carriage for about 3 hours till we come to the town closest to its nest.

"Were here. Lucy come with me to get the stuff" Erza orders. "Yes~" I noticed Lucy had been quiet a lot lately. Huh. Lily helps me up and takes me outside, and as soon as I'm on sold ground I'm better. "Ah~ much better! Lets go Lily~" I say proudly with a little whine at the end. Lily giggles, I slouch down and she comes up to me and ruffles my hair up. "Okay, good boy-" she says with a grin. "Lets go find our way to the Chien nest" I perk up and beam at her, then, I grab her and chuck her on my shoulders. "Kyaa! Natsu! Careful!" she half screams at me. "I can hold a lot more then you Lily, I wont drop you" I snort. She giggles and pulls at my hair.

"What if I annoy you enough?" she inquires. "I'll flat out drop you on your arse and keep walking if you get to annoying" I growl and tell her in a parental/ neutral tone. She salutes me. "Sir, yes, sir" "Heehee" she adds. I beam at her and keep walking.

After 10 minutes she pulls on my hair. I do a low growl at her "What now?" "Are we there yet? I'm bored" Lily whines. I growl again, "Do we LOOK like were there?" I half snarl at her. Lily was starting to get like a little kid. She whines. "I don't KNOW, I don't know where were going, I'm bored… Lucy~" she whines. Lucy pops up. "Hey Lily" Lucy says cheerfully. "Where are we going?" Lily asks 'She's still on my shoulders…'

"Were heading to this town like 10 minutes from here called Azumasu town" Lucy explains cheerfully. Lily nods and puts her chin on my head. 5 minutes later I hear her breathe even out. ' She's fallen asleep' I muse. "Were starting to get into Azumasu town" Erza calls out ahead of us. I start to run to catch up to Erza, Lucy runs as well and Lily jolts awake. "Haha WEEEEEE" She calls out as if she's on a ride.

We catch up to Erza and Gray and they start laughing at Lily and me. "She's riding on your shoulders?" Gray barley makes out. Lily and I stare weirdly at them and keep going. Then Lily puts stands on my shoulder and I freeze in mid place. Then Lily puts her hands on my head and flips off my back, lands in front of me and stretches.

"Thanks for the ride Natsu~" she giggles. "Anything for a Nakama" I tell her with my signature grin. Lily grins right back.

Lily Pov~

That was fun~ I wait for Lucy to catch up so I can talk to her for a bit.

"Hey Lu-Chan" I say with a smile. "Hey" she replies

"I'm sooo tired… all that walking tires you out huh?" She just giggles. "YOU DIDN'T DO ANY WALKING YOU SLAVE DRIVER!" I hear Natsu call out from behind us. "YOU OFFERD TO CARRY ME!" I yell back at Natsu. I hear him growl and keep walking.

Lucy laughs and pats my back. "You and Natsu seem to have gotten close very quickly" Lucy comments. I look at her. "Well, we basically have the same father and he feels like family even if not by blood." I say with a hint of nostalgia in my voice. After that was said, no more words were exchanged.

After a while everyone caught up with each other and the usual antics were going on. "Oh! Were here!" Erza calls out. We walk out to a sort of cliff and look out onto Azumasu. "Its so beautiful!" I exclaim. Everyone nods in agreement. The wind was blowing and there were flowers and trees all stretched out for miles in front of us. Then in the middle of it all and in some scattered bits was Azumasu town.

"Race you all down there!" I shout as I jump over the railing on the cliff and use fire on my feet as jets. "YOUR ON!" Natsu shouts as he gets Happy to transform and take him. "I'M IN!" Gray adds. He starts to use his ice magic as a ramp and slides down. Erza just shakes her head. Lucy sighs depressidly. "Nothing will help me jump down there" she may as well have started crying. Oskar barks. Lucy looks down and smiles. Oskar transforms and Lucy jumps on. "IM NOT GUNNA LOSE!" Lucy yells.

I look behind me. "Oh! Lu-Chan is in this!" Everyone laughs and keeps racing.

We all stop as we get into the outskirts of town. Erza magically appears and explains "We have to go to the wise king… he's not really a king just a really wise man" We all start walking behind Erza and we wind through the towns streets. "! This is it guys" We all gape at the building in front of us.

It's a huge white building with 4 pillars at the front and a heap of stairs in front of us. It looked at least 4 stories or something! I was impressed. It was really wide and looked like a mini mansion. "Well… if we wanna go any time soon that'd be great" I say sarcastically

Everyone groans as we start to trudge up the stairs.

I start picking up the pace cause….

"WERE GOING TO SLOW!" I yell. Everyone looks at me. I blush "Well we are!" I say in my defence. Natsu nods his head "WE ARE!" Natsu and I start to jog up the stairs with Erza, Gray And Lucy not far behind us. 'Its times like these that I wish I had my ipod with me' I think to myself. I begin to hum to myself.

Half an hour later we FINALLY make it to the top. We were all panting like crazy and basically falling over each other as we tried to catch our breath. We ring the doorbell and a voice comes onto a speaker. "Ah Yes" a refined male voice comes through the speaker. "Were from Fairy Tail, here about ' The Chien?'" Lucy speaks up. We hear a cough. "Your half an hour late" the voice replies. "We took that time to get up those never ending stairs" I pipe up. "Stairs? Why didn't you just take the elevator? It was to the side… only idiots take the stairs" the voice sneers. We fall over anime style. "T-there was an ELEVATOR!" Natsu and I shout.

"Do come in then" the voice laughs as the door clicks open. "Well… what's done is done I guess" I laugh. "We really ARE idiots" Lucy face palms. "Yeah I have to agree with ya there Luce" Gray says. We walk in and a butler meets us. "The master says there is no more time so he will brief you of this… urgent situation"

A short stumpy man came out from a door. He had a grey beard and half bald head; he was wearing glasses and looked around 65. "Hello, I'm John Johnson, but just call me Gramps" He did the peace sign. 'Is this guy for real?' I sweat drop.

He moves us all over to some chairs in a small room. "We don't have much time so I'm going to have to be quick-" he looks at us all and we nod. "- The Chien was a sort of deity to this village north from here. I once lived there but moved and kept in contact with everyone. When I was there the Chien would bring food every so often to everyone, it was peaceful and fun. It had 3 heads, one was a lion, the other a goat and a dragon. its as big as a house and its wingspan is very large. So, recently it had gone violent and we don't know why so I enlisted Fairy Tails help. So will you take on the Chien?" we all look at each other.

"Of corse, it'll be easy" Erza replied

"I wont break a sweat" Gray proudly stated

" Heh heh heh, it'll be easy with two fire mages" I stated

"Lily said it all, we'll blast it!" Natsu cried

"I'm confident it wont take long," Lucy said with a determined look in her eye

"Puun~" Plue jumped up… out of nowhere…

"Woof!" "AYE! ~" We were ready.

Gramps saw us out and gave us directions. We headed out.

"I say we all go out into town grab what we need, food supplies, extras or change and meet back here in an hour. Sound good?" Erza proposed. We all agreed and went in different directions. I decided to go to a public toilet first and change. I went into a stall and changed into my black short shorts, the black bra-ish thing, blue and black checked flannelette jacket with a zipper (Half done up) and got my converse on. Better. I look into my bag and actually find my _Ipod_. "Yay~"

I stare at my ipod… the big choice… The Maine?... 'The Maine' I think happily. I pop the headphones in my ears, put '_Every Road' _on and chuck my small black bag on my back (Not _that_ small… just not as big as Natsu's). I left the bathrooms deciding to explore the town since I had 45 minutes. I walked around aimlessly humming along to the songs. I walk into the main street and its pretty busy; everyone's trying to sell stuff, kids playing around. Someone bumps into my back. I almost fall down. "Watch where you're going!" I yell at them.

I turn around and shove my headphones in my pocket. I see a tall boy who looks to be in high school. He had brunette hair and amethyst eyes, 'Weird eye colour I think. He was in school uniform which was a white button up shirt with a red tie and he had a green school jacket, his pants were a light brown colour.

I glare at him. "You watch it, shit." He starts to mumble some things. He pushes me out of the way and I fall down onto my butt. He starts to run off. 'That little mother-' I jump up and start to chase after him. 'Ill get that kid' 

How was it? Im VERY VERY VERY VERY Sorry that I took so long! . I forgot I had a story and… you don't want excuses… right… well… I'm in bali so that's why its taken so long -.-'

Byez :D


	10. New Addition And Were On Our Way

Hey So here is the next chapter 

Disclaimer:

Natsu: Ricchan Doesn't Own Fairy Tail !

I start chasing after the kid. I don't know why but for some reason he looks really familiar, like I know him… I push those thoughts away for later, right now im going to whoop this guys ass. I catch up to him and he turns around and looks alarmed. Suddenly he speeds up, a lot. 'God, he really wants to keep away from me, more then just someone who pushed him away…' 

My mobile rings (**I cant remember if they ahd phones back then, but for the sake of this story **_**please **_**just go along with it :))** I keep running and pull my yellow flip phone out.  
>"Lily here" I answer<br>"Lily! Where are you! Were all ready to leave!" Lucy cries  
>"I'm chasing this kid who knocked me over, he seems suspicious… and I feel like I know him, like really well" I reply. Lucy's silent for a moment.<br>"We can delay by an hour, where are you? We'll come help" I felt stunned, they'd help? On something, that could be nothing?  
>"Yeah, thanks, I'm out in the forest almost at the school, now if one of you stay with everything and the rest of you jump on Oskar we could meet their in 2 minutes" I hurriedly say.<br>'Yeah, see you there" We hang up. 

Because of my talk with Lucy, the boy had gotten so space between us, I start to sprint as the school starts to come into view. I see Oskar flying over head. I smirk.

Oskar lands in front of the boy and I skid to a halt behind him.  
>"I'm sorry for all the chasing, but really I shouldn't be the one apologizing" I spat out. The boy looked back to me.<br>"Seriously? You chased me all this way, just to get me to say sorry? Geez your weird Lily." He laughed. I froze.  
>'Wait… I didn't tell him my name!'<br>"How do you know my name?" I questioned. He freezes up and swears lightly under his breath.  
>"Right, well your obviously not going to stop chasing me so I may as well tell you the truth…" he pauses and takes a deep breath.<br>"My name is Aaron-" As soon as those words fall from his mouth I go wide eyed.  
>"You remember me Lily? I'm your-"<br>"Brother" I finish for him.

Aaron gives me a huge grin. My eyes start to tear up. Usually nothing fazes me but this… heh, this was something else…  
>I run forward and jump into his arms. Smells like big bro to…<br>"Az… it really is you" I cry. I can feel him smile into my shoulder and stroke my hair like he did when I was little… when everything was alright.  
>"Uh, can someone explain WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Natsu shouts.<br>I smile softly and take a deep breathe.  
>"This is my big brother Aaron, when I was around 5 or 6, 2 years after I met Igneel he disappeared… leaving me to deal with the abuse and stuff… I never knew why but apparently it was my fault" I look over at Az's solemn expression.<br>Natsu looks over at Az with anger.

"So you **LEFT** Lily to deal with all this abuse **BY HERSELF, WITHOUT ANY PROTECTION FROM HER SO CALALED BROTHER?"** I saw where this was going, Natsu was getting angry and like any fire user, he was getting heated up and was going to channel all that anger into violence. I jump in front of Az and put my arms out in front of him. Everyone was silent.  
>"I'm sure Az had a reason, he wouldn't do that to me for no reason… he knew what dad would do…" I let my bangs cover my eyes, I don't want them to see the small bud of doubtfulness in my eyes.<p>

"I do have a reason." Az stated firmly. The feeling of anxiety that had overcame me seemed to flow away a little.  
>"Igneel had asked me to leave… I was barley even 10 years old; I didn't know where I was going to go so I asked him why and where should I go. He told me it was vital for Lily, I would do anything for Lily so being told that I had to leave for certain things to happen was hard but worth it, so he sent me here. To the time of Fairy Tail" Az paused for a moment so that we could take it in we all nodded for him to continue.<br>"So at first we were in the wilderness and Igneel was teaching me how to survive in this time, he taught me about magic, took me a while to figure out what sort of mage I wanted to be. So when Igneel thought I was prepared enough, he left."  
>We were all surprised but one thing stuck to me.<p>

"So what sort of mage are you?" I curiously ask.

"I know two types of magic, I'm a lighting mage and a Maguilty Sodom user." Everyone in the guilds mouth drops.  
>"Like Meredy!" ah, I heard that they had a run in with Meredy once, she used Maguilty Sodom and ran away…<br>Az shrugs.  
>"So what are you going to do now?" I ask, my eyes hiding behind my bangs.<br>"Course be with you Lulu" Az says as he chucks an arm around my shoulder. I look at him with happiness and excitement.  
>"Really?" I exclaim. He nods.<br>"YAY!~" I jump up.  
>"Well to properly introduce you, this is my best friend Lucy a.k.a Lu-Chan. This is Gray, Erzas watching our stuff and my other big brother, Natsu" I grin.<br>"Oh so this is the legendary team Natsu?" he smiles. Az shakes everyone's hand, but when he gets to Natsu I could feel uneasy electricity between them.  
>"So doesn't that make you like 23 years old now?" Lucy pipes up.<br>"Yeah, bit old, Lily and I have some years between us" he smiles.

I look at my phone.  
>"Guys, we better get going for our job" everyone murmurs and jumps on Oskar.<br>"Do you want to come on the job with us? We cant promise the money cause it took us **FOREVER** to figure out how to split it, but you could see if you want to join our guild?" I smile warmly at Az.  
>"Sure why not? I haven't joined a guild in all my time being here. Thanks Lulu"<p>

**Natsu Pov~**

I don't like Lily's Brother… He just left her to be abused? Even though Igneel said so, wouldn't you do something with her? Hide Lily? Maybe because she HAD to be abused for the sake of her getting here but… maybe I'm jealous? Yeah… I feel like Lily wont need me after this…

Oskar lands back where Erza was watching our stuff. When Aaron jumped off and saw Erza move her **GINORMOUS **amount of luggage with one hand, he basically was awed. Everyone is. When I went to jump of Oskar, instead of landing gracefully I got pushed but Lily. Beautiful.  
>"Oh, you guys are finally here huh? Well lets get going because we have to move if we want to get back on track. Whose this?" Erza inquired.<br>Lucy filled Erza in and she agreed to let him travel with us.  
>"Well we just have to go north to get out of this town" Erza explains.<br>"Right so lets go!" Lily exclaims and starts walking.  
>"U-um Lily… That's south" she freezes.<br>"Haha Haha… I knew that, just testing you" she laughs nervously whilst rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Oskar transforms back to normal and starts walking with Happy.  
>"Is this our little puppy Oskar? Wow, who knew he was so amazing" Aaron said as he patted Oskar's head. He yapped, Lily giggled and nodded.<br>Aaron and Gray start talking, they seem to get along well. Lucy is walking with Erza and Lily jumps on my back.  
>"Wazzup loser?" Lily asks in a really weird voice. I chuckle.<br>"Not much, just got the heaviest chick on my back right now" I make my voice sound like I'm straining under her weight.

She slaps my shoulder.  
>"Hey! I'm not that fat! I train daily!" she huffs. She doesn't make a move to jump down so I keep piggy backing her.<br>we fell into a comfortable silence as the others chatted.  
>Lily yawned.<br>"To much excitement for one day huh?"  
>"Yeah, and all those stairs considering there was an <strong>ELEVATOR" <strong>Lily giggled  
>after a little while we reached a large forest area.<br>"From here the old man said we would have walk through the forest till we reach a clearing, that's the village…" Lily jumps off my back and Whoops. 

**Lily's Pov~**

"Okay, so lets get walking!" I shout enthusiastically.  
>Lu-Chan starts to yawn.<br>"Wanna ride Oskar, Lu-Chan?" I ask. She nods sleepily.  
>"Oskar, your up" I chime. He bursts into flames and comes out in his wolf form.<br>I sit Lu-Chan on top of him and she falls forward and steadily falls asleep.  
>I smile as we walk towards the village.<br>I fall to the back of the group as Gray and Natsu start to fight over god knows what again and Erza started talking to Az about his powers.

Though oddly enough I was sort of glad for a few minutes alone, though I usually cant stand being by myself… it's actually one of my fears, being alone…  
>My mind drifts and starts to get clouded by thoughts… the Maine's song 'Waiting for my sun to shine' pops into my head at that thought. I start to hum the song.<br>"all I see our clouds when I look around

Rain falls from my mouth as it hits the ground

Lead me to the light

'Cause I'm still waiting

I'm waiting for my sun to shine  
>I felt down and torn apart<p>

With no cash left in my pockets

Just a shitty fortune card

It read "Strength will find you sooner

Than you ever thought it would"

Then the pain it turned to anger

Moved to joy, so now I'm good

And I'm one pack of smokes from broke

I can tell I will make it alone

So I'll keep on fighting

Yeah, I'll keep on fighting

In the end, well you sink or you float…"

"What an awesome song" I chuckle. I swear I saw Natsu laugh at me.

After a few more minutes we make it to the village.  
>They got word from the Wise Old King that we were coming and they let us in, instantly closing the giant gates behind us.<br>The village was surrounded by giant wooden poles that were spiked a the top, they had watchtowers right next to the gates and the gates towered above us by hundreds of meters, the village wasn't huge but it certainly wasn't small, the people looked friendly and seemed relieved that we had arrived. I couldn't help but admire their exotic looking clothes compared to my normal ones ( Their clothes are like the one Lucy is wearing from chapter 80- Jeanne D'Arc page 3)  
>"Welcome to our humble village, we have the largest house ready for your stay, follow Alyssa here to your room" the village chief said.<p>

A girl came from behind him, she had short black hair around her neck, sort of the same color of Gray's, she was wearing a halter neck dress that was black and white around her bust area, it also reached her knees.  
>We followed her to a house made out of wooden logs, it had a porch with those chair swing things and it looked fairly decent sized.<br>We thanked the girl and she left. The inside was homey, it had a nice leather couch and two single chairs beside it, there was an island behind the lounge room, and it was for the kitchen which was fairly well equipped for cooking,  
>There were two bathrooms and unfortunately… only <strong>three <strong>bedrooms.

"So should we draw numbers out of a hat?" Erza asks  
>"Yeah, sounds legit" I comment, everyone else nods in agreement.<br>I get some paper from a draw and find a pen.  
>"Okay, so this is how it works, there are three rooms right? Well, there are two numbers of each, so say Erza picked a one and I picked a one, we'd be in a room together, does everyone get it?"<br>"Sounds easy enough" Gray comments  
>"Alrighty, Natsu you pick first, the Erza, then Lu-Chan, then Az, Gray and ill go last."<br>Everyone hurriedly picks their pieces of paper, eager to see who they are paired with.  
>"Also, no swapsies" Lu-Chan giggles.<br>I look at my piece of paper.  
>'<em>Number three… heh, my lucky number" <em>I think happily.  
>"Okay, who got number one?" I ask. Gray and Lucy raise their hands. I stifle a laugh.<br>"Guess where roomies" Lu-Chan beams at Gray, he smiles in return.  
>"Number two?" Erza and Az raise their hands. I smile,<br>"Guess that leaves me and you Lily" Natsu happily says.  
>"Yup, cant wait to lie down" I wipe sweat off my forehead.<p>

"Lets go pick rooms then" Erza calls  
>Natsu and I speed past everyone quickly looking at the rooms sizes.<br>"Lily! This is the biggest!" i run over and skids to a halt.  
>"WE CALL THIS ROOM!" We both shout while everyone catches up.<br>The rest of the team chose there rooms and come to see what's so fascinating about our room.

Lu-Chan and Erza blush, whilst Gray and Az burst into laughter.  
>"So that's why you wanted this room Natsu!" Gray chokes out between laughs.<br>we both look confusedly at them.  
>"uh, cause it's the biggest?" I say slowly.<br>"W-what about the bed…" Lu-Chan's face goes cherry red.  
>we both mechanically turn over to face the room.<br>There, was a double bed, where we thought should be two singles.  
>"W-well, we share a double bed at home, what's different about this" I try to sound nonchalant.<br>"Yeah, Droopy eyes, plus your with Lucy!" Natsu adds.  
>"The difference is that these walls are rock hard? An-"<br>"We live alone at Natsu's house so its like home? Fool…" I cut in  
>"Well, whatever, and our rooms have two singles, duh" He chuckles.<br>I huff.  
>"Go eat a ice cream or something" I spit. Gray looks at me.<br>"What's that spose to mean?" Gray asks  
>"Your fat." I state simply. Gray's eyes go wide and he strips his shirt.<br>"No, no no no no no no no! im NOT fat!" Gray yells. He then runs outside and starts doing push ups.

Natsu laughs.  
>"Good one" we high five. And laugh.<br>"Well, who wants to cook dinner then?" Az asks.  
>"Not Natsu, he'll burn down the house" Erza says.<br>"Not Gray, he's a shit cooker" Lu-Chan says.  
>"… I just cant cook full stop." Az says<br>"And Erza will get frustrated and sword the house down" Gray casually says as he comes in.  
>"G-gray, your <em>clothes" <em> Lu-Chan points down to his lower half.  
>" <strong>WHAT THE HELL?"<strong> Az stares sceptically at Gray.  
>"Its normal for Gray" I say. He just laughs.<p>

"Wait… **YOUS JUST TRICKED ME INTO COOKING?" **I shout.  
>They all just bluntly nod.<br>"Fine" I sigh.  
>I start firing up the stove while I instruct Lucy to set the table and get drinks for everyone.<br>I get the food out and I'm instantly in Chef Lily mode. I quickly move chopping this vegetable, throwing this herb and things along those lines.  
>Everyone looks in awe at my cooking skills when I set the food out.<br>"For Erza, Roast beef with baked potatoes, carrots and peas." I set her food out and she licks her lips.  
>"Lu-Chan gets Spaghetti cabonara with bacon bits and cream" I smile at her as she thanks me for the food.<br>"Az, your favourite, balsamic steak with tomato pasta salad" I smile and he politely thanks me.  
>"Natsu you get a Cajun Chicken Burger with a side of fire" I wink at him and he grins hugely back.<br>"What'd you get Lily?" Lu-Chan asks.

"Chicken Schnitzel with Chips and Gravy, my fav" I smile.  
>"Oh and for dessert we have berry and vanilla mascarpone parfaits" everyone sounds impressed.<br>"Well lets dig in!" Natsu shouts as he scoffs it down in less then five minutes, everyone starts talking about mean less things. This is the life.

We finish everything and everyone praises me on my good food. I blush and sheepishly rub the back of my head.  
>"Lets hit the sack" Lu-Chan says. I yawn.<br>"Yeah night Lu-Chan" I give everyone my sunny smile and a goodnight.

I get changed into my black hoodie with purple guitars on it and my boxers.  
>I jump into bed and no less then five minutes later do I feel Natsu jump onto the bed.<br>"GYAH!" I splutter.  
>"Oh~ sorry Lily~" Natsu wearily says. I push him off but he rolls back onto me.<br>'Really?' I think.  
>I try to ignore him and steadily fall back asleep.<p>

The next day I wake up to hearing people trying to shuffle into the room, I reach for the metal pole I found beneath the bed. Just in case.  
>In a flash I'm out of the bed and holding the pole to the intruders throat. I finally open my eyes wearily to find Az startled at my reflexes.<br>"Az…?" I say sleepily.  
>"Uh, yeah, sorry to wake you, I needed to borrow some bath supplies, I'm getting ready because Erza said we leave in half an hour." I give him some soap, then register what he said.<br>I pounce on Natsu.  
>"NATSU! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! ERZA SAID WE HAVE TO BE READY IN HALF AN HOUR!" I shout at him. In a flash I'm on the floor and Natsu is ushering me to hurry up and have a shower. I grab my clothes from yesterday (Being resourceful I' am) and run to the shower, making it freezing so I wake up properly.<br>Ten minutes later I'm out and changed, I throw Natsu into the shower and start to brush my hair and flip it into the usual pigtails (**Remember the banners ;))** Natsu rushes out and we quickly get our backpacks ready and rush down to the kitchen and dump our stuff on the floor.

"What's for breakfast Lily?" Erza asks sort of keenly.  
>"Pancakes with whipped cream" everyone finishes their food and we start battle plans, everyone finally serious.<br>"Okay so if we run straight into his nest we'll be sitting ducks so what if we have Lucy and Lily fly over the nest and drop in, then Natsu and Az can rush in from the front whilst Gray and myself come in from the sides of the nest, we can surround him then" Erza says.  
>"Sounds good, but should we really separate into twos?" Lu-Chan inquires.<br>"If we have two dragon slayers together, other sides may suffer from this, but if we have lighting and fire and celestial and fire, we could have our forces spread out better." Erza explains

"Right so if all else fails regroup at the front of the nest then?" Gray asks. Erza nods.  
>"'Right, so how far is the nest from here?" I ask. Erza looks at the map.<br>"If we fly most of the way there then walk the last bit and get into position we should be good" we all nod.  
>"Team Natsu is in action!" Natsu shouts to the air happily.<br>"We should really change our team name, it sounds like **Dragon Poop**" Gray teased.  
>"What'd ya say icicle prick" Natsu retorted<br>"Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu yelled.  
>"Ice Make Shield!" Gray shouts.<br>I jump in the middle and deflect both their attacks, whilst Erza hits them on the head.

"Okay, so lets tell the village head that were leaving and lets go~" Lu-Chan shouts.

Its like normal all again. I smile. Time to go. 

Sorry I haven't updated in years !  
>Next fight scene coming, just finishing it up :) <p>


	11. We Fight

We informed the chief of our plan and he agreed, letting us out of what small safety net of the village was left. Time to face The Chien.  
>Erza, Az, Lu-Chan and Gray jump on Oskar and Natsu informs us that Happy can take him.<br>"What about you Lulu?" Az says worriedly. He knows that Oskar wouldn't be able to take me to.  
>"I have my own way, stupid" I poke my tongue out cause I'm mature like that.<br>"Alright" he hesitantly says and goes to pet my head but Natsu beat him to it.  
>"Cause you're a smart little girl aren't you Lily" Natsu says in a baby voice.<br>I pout but reply.  
>"Yes big bro" I giggle and we wait for Oskar to take off.<br>"Lets go Natsu!" I shout. My fire magic kicks into my feet and Happy takes off.

We all fly a couple of kilometres and stop a little bit before the tree line stops.  
>"Right so everyone knows which way to go?" Erza asks.<br>"Yeah, we should be fine, give it your best!" Lu-Chan says.  
>Lucy and I start running in the opposite direction to everyone.<br>5 minutes later I get Oskar to transform and Lucy and I get above the nest.  
>"Just hold us here Oskar" I say as I pat him.<p>

I see Erza wave to us as she yells out to the Chien.  
>"CHIEN! COME OUT WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" I can faintly hear Erza yell.<br>We heard a roar and a dragon's shriek.  
>Out came the Chien, upon the body of a lioness with a tail that ended in a spike, the head of a goat arose on her back at the center of her spine and to the other side was a dragons head.<br>"Lucy, have Sagittarius key ready" I warned, she shifted through her keys and nodded. 

Erza changed into her Titania form and attacked with swords, the Chien just breathed fire, She dodged and slid behind a rock.  
>"Ice Make Shield!" Gray yelled.<br>'Ice wont be much help' I think worriedly.  
>Gray falls behind the rock with Erza. That's when Natsu and Az came running in.<br>There were punches thrown at the giant Chien's feet, then fire, lighting and ice magic everywhere.  
>"Lu-Chan you stay here, when I give you a single bring Oskar down to em okay?" she tried to protest but I was already gone.<br>"Fire Dragons Claw!" Natsu yelled  
>"Fire Dragons Crushing Fang!" I joined in<br>"Raging Bolt!" Az shouted  
>"Ice Make Hammer!" Gray added.<p>

It did some damage but not enough for it to be knocked down.  
>The Chien Roared and fire erupted over the clearing, we all dodged it, even Natsu.<br>The battled raged on for what seemed like hours.  
>Then something struck me. The heat of the Chien's breath.<br>"Erza! Do you have any lead?" I shouted over the roar of Natsu and the Chien.  
>"That's ludicrous, why would sh-"<br>"Here you go" Erza cut in over Gray happily.  
>I signaled Lu-Chan to come down, she landed with Oskar behind me.<br>"Oskar, run back into the tree line and wait with Happy for the fight to be over" He nodded and ran.  
>Lu-Chan brought out Sagittarius.<br>" Put this lead onto you arrow and as soon as the monster opens its mouth, fire it. And I mean _instantly_" The celestial being nodded.

The Chien went to roar and Sagittarius shot the arrow.  
>Before he broke of his attack he managed to lodge the block in his throat.<br>The Chien went to attack and its fire-breath melted the lead and blocked its air passage. It suffocated.  
>Everyone stopped their attacks. All that could be heard was our heavy panting from the hours long battle. The Chien didn't move. Didn't breathe. Didn't roar.<br>"S-she got it." Gray said breathlessly.  
>We all cheered and danced, yelling at the top of our lungs that we killed the Chien.<br>"Pick a harder job next time, eh, Lily" Natsu teased as he gave me a wink.  
>"Leave me alone!" I pout.<br>Erza grabs some things off the monster as a souvenir of my first mission with everyone. I got a horn from the goat, Natsu got the tail of the lioness and things along those lines for everyone.  
>"Haha, well lets go then" Lu-Chan shots<br>By the time we reached the village it was nighttime and everyone went straight to bed. I stood In the kitchen for a while before I decided to leave and go outside.  
>I jumped over the wall of the village and walked till I found a log to sit on.<p>

Something didn't feel right. It couldn't have been that easy. Sure we fought for hours, throwing punches and magic everywhere… I don't know. I decide to walk to the area where we killed the Chien.


	12. Love?

Something didn't feel right. It couldn't have been that easy. Sure we fought for hours, throwing punches and magic everywhere… I don't know. I decide to walk to the area where we killed the Chien.  
>10 minutes later I arrived and found where the body of the Chien was. Maybe it was just my imagination? I sat on a stump and stared at the sky. Even though it was a cold night I couldn't feel anything as I watched my breath fog in the night.<br>"Hehe, like a dragons breath" I giggled. I sat out there for who knows how long and eventually I decided to go in when it got a bit lighter. I jumped into bed as softly as I could so I wouldn't wake Natsu. I fall asleep and it feels like barley five minutes before im being shaken to wake up. I grumble, roll over and slap who ever the hell is trying to wake me up.  
>"OUCH! The hell was that for?!" they scream.<br>"Shuuuttt uppp!" I grumble, not pleased with being woken up so rudely. Suddenly I'm picked up and thrown onto the floor. I give an impressive growl and look over at Natsu who has a bright red hand mark on his face. I sheepishly rub the back of my head, giggle then proceed o get up and run to Lucy.  
>"GET BACK HERE LILY!," Ooooh hes maaaad. I turn corners and dodge furniture and find everyone in the kitched and I dart behind Lucy's chair. I peek over her shoulder as Natsu arrives.<br>Natsu glares at me and gives me a look that says "Your in for it later". I gulp. Everyone just gives us a weird look and go back to whatever they were doing.  
>"Feel like making breakfast cause were all STARVING!" Gray says. I nod and just give them something basic, toast and eggs. They all say thankyou and we dig in.<br>"So whats going to happen now?" I question. Lucy shrugs at me.  
>"Probably just go back to the guild, rest for a bit and pick another job" Erza tells me.<br>"But that means I have to pack! Ugh too much effort~" I complain, I've become so lazy lately.  
>"Lily…" Az says with a warning tone. I glare at him.<br>"Don't give me that tone of voice Aaron." I stiffly say. Seriously, sometimes he needs to take a joke. Brothers, I sigh.  
>"Don't worry Lily, Ill help ya" Natsu laughs, I poke my tounge out at him.<br>We all sluggishly go to clean up our messes and slowly start to get ready. By the time im dressed and Natsu helped me packed, everyone's done. The village elder comes up with our reward.  
>"Thankyou for rescuing us" he says. We all smile and thank him back. We all split the money, Lucy was ecstatic at the Zodiac key, it was Piceses. Lucy was shocked but still quite happy (yes I know some other mage has it, but bear with me yeah?) And finally the Dragon Scale Scarf, the elder presented it to me and I was gobsmacked. My lips soon turned into a grin and I thanked him a thousand times. It was like Natsu's just black. We all wave goodbye to the village and set on our way. There was motion sickness and laughter all the way home to the guild.<p>

Natsu and I arrived home to his place. We dumped our bags and flopped on the bed.  
>"Im so tired and sore" I mumble into the beds mattress.<br>"ihafdnyoideazzwthawassaid" Natsu replied.  
>"Dafffuq?" we flip over in a fit of giggles.<br>I roll over and lazily look at him, slowly dosing off.  
>"I swear Natsu it feels like ive known you my-" Cue yawning<br>"Whole life…" I finish and drift off.  
>"Lily I think-" I'm dead to the world before I hear the rest of what he said<p>

Natsu POV  
>"I swear Natsu it feels like ive known you my-" She yawns.<br>"Whole life…" she slowly finishes. Say what your starting to feel Natsu, say it!  
>"Lily, I think that I might li-" she softly snores. I sigh, of corse, just my luck. There'll be other times I hope…<br>I pull down the covers and lift Lily up and place her under and she snuggles down. I decide to go for a walk and try and get my thoughts straight so I can tell her eventually. I go anywhere and manage to end up at Lucy's house. Ill ask Lucy for advice! I barge in and find her and Gray in a lip lock.  
>"Mother Trucker" Lucy screams and pushes gray away.<br>"N-Natsu! Ohohohohoo what brings you here? Ahahah Gray was… Gray wasjust sucking snake poison out of my lips ahahahaha…." I give her a look like she's crazy and how the hell am I going to believe that. She sighs. And sheepishly rubs her head and giggles.  
>"well whatever you two do behind closed door is none of my business" I reply, Lucy try to interject but I quickly go on.<br>"I need your advice Lucy, so can I talk to you alone" I glare at droopy eyes who does the same.  
>"Um yeah sure, ah Gray…" Lucy sends him an apologetic look and he nods and goes and waits outside.<br>"What's up?" Lucy questions.  
>"I think I Lo-Like Lily" I correct<br>"Lo-Like?" Lucy replies, amusement and laughter dancing in her eyes. I glare.  
>"Yes, and I went to tell her but she fell asleep, and I know I haven't known her more then a week or two but it feels like ive known her my whole life, and she's so amazing, everything ive ever wanted, but I don't want to scare her away now, and I'm not sure if she feels the same but GOD. Ugh she's the best thing that's happened to me and where not even together." I say all in one breath while pacing hurriedly. Lucy just has a surprised look on her face.<br>"Okay, well um first WOW. Ahaha, that's a lot to feel for a girl in such a short amount of time. Like I know Azu-Lily" she corrects herself. Lucy stands up and starts walking around the room with a hand on her chin and the other on her hip looking thoughtfully at the ground. 

"What to do what to do" she repeats. Then she spins around to face me with a smile.  
>"Okay here's an idea, give it, oh lets say another week or two?" I go to interrupt but she cuts me off.<br>"Just to make sure your serious with her, Natsu, I've never seen you like someone so I don't know your patterns but I don't want you to hurt Lily." She looks at me and I signal her to continue.  
>"Okay, then during that time, get cosy, be flirtuous, playful, funny, caring and be her best friend, the guy she can open up to and tell all her problems to." I nod taking this information in.<br>"Then, after all that time, steadily start to make your feelings aware, and manoeuvre Lily into a corner, and slyly get her to tell you her feelings, like who she likes and if your lucky, she'll tell you, it'll be you and we'll all live happily ever after" Lucy finishes with a grin.  
>"I know, I know, I'm a genius!" Lucy praises herself. I laugh.<br>"That you are, Thanks Luce, I think I'll do that. Thanks for the advice and ill leave you and icicle dick to your own devices" I wiggle my eyebrows and she throws a pillow at me and flushes a deep red.  
>"Oh shut up! Honestly, go make kissy faces at Lily" Oh god. I laugh and leave nodding curtly at Gray.<p>

I jog back to my place and find Lily sprawled out all over the bed. Its getting dark so I push her over and back under the blankets and go back to sleep.

Lily POV.  
>I wake up to birds chirping and the sunshine streaming through. I feel so relaxed and rejuvenated. I stretch and find my movement is restricted by something that feels to be a close comparison to iron bars. I feel hot breath on the back of my neck and It tickles. I look back and see Natsu asleep and basically spooning me. I blush hotly and look around the bed to see who sought who out in the night. I'm almost at the edge and I'm relieved in some sense to know it was Natsu.<p>

He seems so relaxed, compared to some nights when he doesn't stop tossing an turning. I snuggle down into the comforting embrace.  
>Natsu starts to stir and I wiggle against his tightening hold on my torso.<br>"Oh shit! Sorry Lily!" he quickly lets go and I instantly miss the extra warmth he brought.  
>"Nah its cool, beats you tossing all night," I tease. He rolls his eyes.<br>"But man your comfy"  
>"Pfft, yep my mother was a top market pillow" I joke.<br>"What? No way! That's so cool!" Natsu enthuses. I give him a sarcastic look that says 'Are you serious'. He laughs and brushes it off.  
>"Ive decided. You are to be my pillow!" Natsu declares.<br>"Whaaaat?" I say in disbelief.  
>"Yes exactly as I says. No complaints!" before I can interrupt him he bolts to the bathroom and shuts the door. I sigh. That boy is always moving to fast, for his own good. He comes out 10 minutes later and I jump up and have a quick shower to wake me up. I dress in black jeans, Red converse shoes and a black singlet and Green checked flannelette shirt with the sleeves rolled up.<p>

"Lets go!" Natsu yells. We walk to Fairy Tail together laughing and joking the whole way there. We arrive and everyone's cheery and happy as usual. The best place to lift your spirits!  
>Natsu and I sit down as he tells me about visiting Lucy and seeing her with Gray, we have a hunch they wont be coming in today.<br>Some guys enter cheery and having fun together. One with a light brown sort of coloured hair and green eyes that can be just made out behind his glasses comes looks straight at me. He winks. I wrinkle my nose. What the firetruck? He's in a suit which is a bit over dressed for Fairy Tail don't you think?  
>"I'm going to go get a drink, want anything?" I ask Natsu, he shakes his head in a negative. I nod and walk to the bar, slightly intrigued by this over dressed mystery guy. As you all should know, Fairy Tail's bar is open to everyone, ive met most of the guild but its pretty big! So sometimes its hard to tell if someone's in the guild unless their mark is blatantly there. The guy walks up to some girls at the bar and whispers something into the red haired girls ear. She blushes and giggles. His friends are flirting with randoms. I shake my head disgustedly. He spots me as I order a beer from Mirajane. He stands next to me and stares straight ahead, as if waiting for Mira. <p>

"Yo" I hear his thick voice say.  
>"Sup." I reply.<br>"Hmm not a talkative one are we?" he observes. I raise an eyebrow at him.  
>"Not necessarily, just not to loser playboys"<br>"Ooh, touchy" he raises his arms in surrender. I roll my eyes.  
>" You got fire, I like that." He moves closer. I hold my ground. I am NOT playing cat and mouse. I turn and face him and give him my brightest smile.<br>"Hey, so my names Lily, yours" I move my hand out for him to shake, he takes it.  
>"Loke" he replies curtly. Weird name.<br>"Nice, well, have a nice life" I chime as Mirajane dumps the beer in front of me and goes and helps another customer. I spin around on my heel fully intending on going back to Natsu, till some ass wipe grabs my elbow.  
>"Hold on there missy" I roll my eyes, Oh joy! I turn and face him.<br>"What." I irritable say.  
>"I am truly captivated by you… Wanna have a drink?" uggh. I remember seeing something on youtube by a girl called Jenna Marbles, something about 'The Face'.<br>I give it to him. He falters looking at me like 'The hell is wrong with this girl'  
>"Haha funny, now stop it." He laughs nervously. I remember her saying Commit to the face! I keep going and he playfully punches my arm.<br>"Naw come on dude." I keep going and he eventually goes back to the red head. I laugh he looks over at me; I smile and sit back down with Natsu, who seemed oblivious to the whole thing. For the rest of the day Natsu and i drank, had fun and just bonded. Though occasionally I'd notice that weird stranger look at me. Till him and the red head started making out sloppily. Ew.  
>"Ready to go home?" I question. Natsu nods.<p>

All the way home Natsu and I sing and make up weird songs. Well we were drunk! Made it home and tripped over each other for the bed, bonked heads, had wild mood swings, cried and hugged and made up. Weird huh. But that's all I remember.

I woke up the next morning with the worst hang over. I groned at the pressure in my head. I look around the room… it was a mess! Decoration vases and photo frames were smashed on the ground, the couch was moved over and… it looks like we made a fort? The hell.  
>"Holy monkey tits." I say in surprise. Kitchen utensils are everywhere, cupboards are all opened and looks like we made midnight snacks and the coffee table was turned over and two wooden swords we around it… what are we 5? I laugh softly though cause it suits us so well. I hear Natsu groan and fall of the bed. I get up from the floor and stumble over to him.<br>"We mustve partied hard for me head to hurt this much" Natsu mumbled.  
>"Yeah, if you call making a fort and having midnight snacks and fake sword fights partying."<br>"Pfft, were the best drunks" he jokes.

I find some panadol and give us each 3 tablets. We start to clean up.  
>After we were feeling better and the house was clean, we decided to go to the guild. After arriving I decided to talk to some guild members and catch up, mainly just Levy, Erza and Lucy.<br>"Sooo Lucy… Did you, get it on last night?" I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively and Levy bursts out laughing.  
>"Oh shut up! Were taking it slow!" she blushes heavily.<br>"Pfft yeah right! Somebodies not a virgin, somebodies not a virgin" I taunt.  
>Lucy growls and starts to chase me but I keep singing it and I see Gray blush slightly as he's talking to that weirdo from last night. Um Loke was it?<p>

I let Lucy catch me and she tackles me to the ground and starts tickling me.  
>"Got you know! Holler Uncle!" she demands fiercly. Between my fit of giggles I manage to gasp out a "No". I try to get away from her fingers but no avail.<br>"Uncle!" I yell. She instantly stops and has a smug look on her face and I glare.  
>"Damn, and here I thought we were going to get a show" a voice says.<br>I turn to glare at the voice and it was Loke.  
>"Dude, seriously, are you looking for a fight?" I ask annoyed.<br>"What are you even doing here?" I add. He laughs.  
>"Nah, couldn't hit a cutie like you. And I'm apart of this guild."<br>Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!

I literally deserve to be shot. I am Sooooooo sorry for not updating at all!


End file.
